Lemony
by fanficgirl85
Summary: A series of oneshot lemons read and review...you can also request haha :D
1. Chapter 1

AMUTO- A SUNNY DAY

The day was quite warm, the bright sunshine beating down as the red convertible zipped along the country road. Ikuto watched her out of the corner of his eye, appreciating the short skirt Amu was wearing. He always got a twinge in the pit of his stomach when he thought of her; the way her legs wrapped around him when they made love, the feel of her skin, the smell of her.

Ikuto felt himself growing just a bit from thinking about her. Amu was daydreaming about the night they had just shared. She closed her eyes for a moment and smiled; Ikuto was a very imaginative lover. She turned to look at him, and he at her. They smiled at each other, knowing instinctively what the other was thinking.

Amu glanced down and noticed the bulge in his pants. A big grin spread across her face as she thought about him. She turned and slid across the seat towards Ikuto. Placing her lips close to his ear, she whispered how much she liked the things they had done together the night before.

Amu reached down to rub him with her palm. Through his jeans, she felt him push up to her hand slightly. She touched his ear with the tip of her tongue, tracing the edge all the way from the bottom of the lobe to the top, then dipping slightly to the inside.

Ikuto shivered, a growl escaped his lips, and he tightened his grip on the steering wheel. She unbuttoned his jeans and slowly pulled down the zipper. She was toying with his ear, teasing with her tongue, nipping lightly with her teeth. Her breath in his ear was wonderful, as was the pressure of her hand on his swelling member. "Raise your hips, lover," Amu whispered.

Ikuto gladly obliged and she slid his jeans down over his hips to give her access to him. She began to caress him with her hand, as she kissed downward, on the side of his neck, in the hollow where his shoulder began, and still downward.

She unbuttoned his shirt, kissing the skin as it was exposed. Amu took his nipple lightly between her teeth, running the tip of her tongue over it as he took in a sharp breath. Ikuto slowed a bit, unable to concentrate on his driving and what her hands and mouth were doing to him at the same time. He placed his right hand on her hair, caressing her lovingly. She continued to kiss his warm skin, slowly working her way downward, toward his straining erection. Amu took him in her hand again and held him while she lowered her head and flicked her tongue against the tip. Soft, feathery, teasing, little licks caused him to shudder.

His hand still in her hair, Ikuto pushed her head down. He pushed himself into her hot mouth. Amu eagerly took him in. She swirled her tongue around him, licking and sucking. His fingers tightening in her hair, he pushed her down even farther until his entire erection disappeared in her mouth.

Ikuto groaned loudly, gripping the wheel and her hair tighter. She began to pull back, all the way to the tip, only to slide her lips down again. Finding it harder to drive, he slowed even more. As Amu pumped up and down, she massaged his balls, rubbing and squeezing lightly. Ikuto took his foot off the gas all together, looking for a place to stop.

He found what he was looking for: a dirt drive, almost hidden amongst the trees. He followed it a ways, back into the woods, until he came to a small clearing. He stopped the car, turned off the engine and leaned back in his seat, enjoying the feel of her lips and mouth on his manhood.

Amu started moving faster, taking all of him. He watched himself slide in and out of her mouth, such a beautiful sight. He felt the stirring of release building within him. He was squirming in the seat, holding her head in his hands, her hair tangled in his fingers. Ikuto watched as he disappeared in her mouth, again and again, his erection glistening with her saliva. God, her mouth felt wonderful on him. Unable to contain himself any longer, Ikuto pushed into her as hard as he could, letting out a growl, filling her mouth with his essence.

Amu took all he had to give, not spilling a single drop, and licked him clean. She held him in her mouth for a time, feeling him beginning to grow soft, but knowing she had the power to make him hard again and again. When his breathing returned to normal, she started to caress him with her lips once again. Almost instantly, he began to swell.

His hands wandered from her hair down to her back, around her side, over her hip and back up again. Ikuto wanted badly to see her naked body in the sunlight, to feel her with his hands and taste her again.

He pulled her up off of him and, looking into her eyes, kissed her passionately, tasting himself on her lips, feeling the softness of her mouth with his. His tongue parted her lips, insisting on exploring her inner warmth. He thought first of her mouth and later, of other, more intimate regions. Amu moaned softly, pulling him tightly into her embrace. He wanted badly to lay her on the seat and make love to her, but knew that there was not enough room to move around like he wanted. "Get out of the car," he told her.

Ikuto reached into the back seat, retrieved a blanket, walked to the front of the car and spread it on the hood. He reached out for her and Amu stepped into his embrace, loving the feel of his body as he pulled her close. He kissed her again, taking his time to taste every inch of her mouth before pulling back slightly to kiss her cheeks, her nose, her eyelids. He traced his tongue along the line of her jaw, kissing and caressing her face with his mouth. His hands played across her back, massaging, lightly squeezing her, his hands drifting down to cup both her cheeks, pulling her even closer.

Amu could feel the contours of his body, every curve, every bulge, especially the one pressing into her most intimate place. Ikuto was so very hard again, and she was on fire for him. He tugged her short skirt down over her hips, then her top came off over her head and Amu was left standing in nothing but her bra and panties. Ikuto loved the way the white lace looked against her smooth skin.

"Turn around," he said softly. Amu turned to face the car.

Ikuto stepped directly behind her, placed his hands on her shoulders, and began a torturously slow exploration of her body with his hands and mouth. He kissed her shoulders, the back of her neck, then let his fingertips glide down her back to the top of her lacy panties. He massaged her cheeks through the cloth and moved his hands around to her front. He pulled the full length of her body against his, pressing his lips to her neck once again. His hands moved upward to cup both her breasts, bringing a moan from her.

Amu pushed her lace-covered bottom tightly against his rock hard erection. Ikuto gently squeezed her breasts through the lace, feeling her nipples straining to be free of their confinement. He was glad to oblige, undoing the hook and letting the wisp of lace fall away. Amu kept pushing herself against him, moaning softly, as he thoroughly massaged her breasts, finally taking the hard sensitive nipples in his fingers and squeezing. She groaned loudly, melting into him.

Trying to keep his control, Ikuto backed away from her a bit and told her to bend over and put her hands on the hood of the car. She quickly obliged. This was of no help to his composure, seeing Amu bent over, nothing covering her cheeks but a thin strip of white lace. Kneeling behind her, Ikuto placed his hands on her hips and let them roam over her bottom, pausing at her thighs, and continuing down the entire length of her legs.

Amu wiggled with anticipation as he reached for the top of her panties and began ever-so-slowly to pull them down over her hips, kissing and licking the exposed flesh. He moved his mouth slowly down her legs, licking his way down, kissing the sensitive places behind her knees. Lifting her feet, first one, then the other, he removed her panties.

Amu felt as if she would faint when Ikuto spread her legs and placed his tongue on her inner thigh. He brushed his fingers over her, touching her with his tongue, causing her to shiver. Pushing her thighs further apart, he finally touched the tip of his tongue to her already swollen lips, tasting the wetness that was beginning to drip from her.

Her cries of pleasure mixed with the sounds of birds singing in the trees as he entered her with his tongue, licking up the moisture, inhaling her natural perfume. Her knees were getting weaker as he licked and sucked her lips, moving up the crease between her cheeks, lightly nipping with his teeth, causing her to quiver and beg him to take her.

Ikuto was determined to take his time, to bring her to the brink again and again, then give her the most intense release possible. He licked his way back to the entrance between her hot lips and slipped his tongue in once again as far as he could. Another loud cry escaped Amu and she pushed back against him. He held her firm and moved his mouth further towards her love button, using the tip of his tongue to lick all around without actually touching it.

Panting, gasping for breath, Amu begged him to give her the release she wanted so badly, but Ikuto continued his slow, methodical consumption of her, getting more aroused by the minute. He finally touched her delicate bud with his tongue and sucked it between his lips, tugging lightly on it. He could feel her orgasm rising to the surface, so he pulled away, stepping back from her.

Amu stood and turned toward him, reaching to pull him to her. He backed her against the hood of the car, kissed her passionately and pushed her down onto the hood.

She lay back, feeling the warmth of the car on her back through the blanket, the warm sun beating down on her naked body. Ikuto quickly shed his clothes and leaned over her, again tasting her sweet mouth, caressing her breasts, feeding the smoldering fire that was inside her.

Amu grasped his head in her hands and pulled his mouth to her breasts. He nibbled first one hard nipple, then the other. Finally, unable to contain his need of her any longer, Ikuto placed the tip of his straining member at the hot, wet entrance between her legs, rubbing it back and forth along her lips, covering himself with her juices. With a single, swift thrust, he was inside her. Amu cried out, writhing beneath him, pushing her hips upward to meet his as he began moving within her, trying to go slowly, but finding it impossible to hold back.

The sun, the birds, the warm afternoon breezes; all of this went unnoticed as he slid himself in and out of her, both of them lost in each other, consumed by the passion.

Moving faster now, feeling her orgasm rising once again, as well as his own, Ikuto stood, pulling Amu to the edge of the hood so that he was standing between her legs. He lifted her legs, placed her feet at his shoulders and slid even deeper inside her. Her whimpers turned into cries of intense, almost painful pleasure as an exquisite orgasm overtook Amu. Her contracting feminine muscles gripped Ikuto tightly again and again, sending him over the edge with her. Ikuto filled her once again with his manly juices.

Clinging to each other, gasping for breath, savoring the feel of each other, they remained joined for some time. Slowly they became aware of their peaceful surroundings, of the warm sun, and the breezes lightly caressing, cooling their bodies. Ikuto released her legs, pulled Amu to him and held her tenderly.


	2. Chapter 2

AmuXUtauXKukai He's All Yours

You walk up the path to Kukai and Utau's house, bottle of wine in hand. You're wearing a little black dress that reveals slightly more cleavage and leg than societal norms would normally allow. This is for Kukai's benefit. It's his birthday.

You've lusted after Kukai Souma for ages, but he's in a relationship with Utau and she's one of your good friends. So you would never make a move on him. But you know that he likes it when you flirt or tease him, and it excites you to do it. You're determined that that's as far as it will go, though. It's only a bit of fun.

Utau answers the door and gives you a welcoming hug. Something's not right - she's not dressed for a party. Instead she's wearing a short silk robe. It doesn't feel like there's anything underneath.

"Hi Utau. Nice robe. Am I early?" you ask your friend. "Or late?"

"Actually Amu, you're right on time."

You follow her in and look around. "Where is everybody?"

"Nobody else is coming," says Utau, with a sinister glint in her eye.

"Uh, okaaaayyy..."

Utau relieves you of the bottle of wine. "Look Amu, I know you're interested in Kukai."

Oh shit. Something heavy is about to go down. "Utau, I would never..." you stammer.

"Don't deny it. I've seen the way you act around him."

You drop to your knees, clasp your hands and beseech her. "Utau, I know I can be a little flirty sometimes, but please believe me when I say that I would never, ever make a play on Kukai. He's all yours, and that's that!"

Utau smiles. "Relax Amu, I trust you. But you like him, right?"

"He's nice to look at," you concede.

"I think so too" laughs Utau. "Kukai is in the bedroom. Go say hello."

Confused, you enter the bedroom. It takes you a couple of seconds to process what you see.

Kukai is handcuffed spread-eagled on the bed. He's naked. His cock is half erect. And from his shocked reaction, he is absolutely, definitely, _not_ expecting you!

"Utau, what the hell!" he shouts in panic. He reflexively tries to cover himself, snapping the chains of the furry handcuffs taut.

"Whoops, sorry Kukai!" you gasp, and turn to flee the room. But Utau is blocking your escape.

"Not so fast Amu," grins Utau. "I'm sure you'd like a closer look?"

You turn back to look at Kukai. He's blushing furiously, twisting against his bonds in a futile attempt to hide his nakedness from your gaze. You've seen him shirtless before, but never fully naked. His vulnerable position leaves nothing to the imagination.

You stare at his cock and bite your lip. It's a nice size. He's gone to the effort of trimming his public hair. His balls are nice too. You imagine them cupped in your hand.

"Okay Utau, what's going on" you ask warily, while still staring at Kukai's balls.

"It's his birthday, Amu. I thought we could give him a nice surprise."

Kukai looks from Utau, to you, and back to Utau again. "Jesus Christ, Utau, I never thought..." he finally whispers, ceasing his struggles. You wonder what's going through his mind. Actually, you wonder what's going through your own mind.

Why would Utau do this to him? And why do it with you?

As if to answer your unspoken question, Utau whispers "Kukai likes you too, Amu. Watch this!"

She sits next to Kukai on the bed and starts stroking his hair. "Look Kukai honey, it's Amu. You like Amu, don't you? You'd like to see her naked, wouldn't you?"

Kukai's breathing increases. The poor boy is looking rather stressed.

"You'd like to see her tits, wouldn't you Kukai? Grab Amu's tits and suck on her nipples?"

Kukai's cock twitches and starts to grow. Before your wide eyes it lengthens and hardens with Utau's dirty talk.

"You'd like to fuck her, wouldn't you Kukai? Take little Amu over there and fuck her brains out?"

Kukai's cock springs to full erection, the glans bulging and purple. A little dribble of pre-cum appears at the tip. Shocked, you cover your mouth with your hand. Red-faced, he turns his head away from you.

"Well Amu, don't just stand there! Say something!" begs Utau. You pick up on a small element of doubt in her voice. She's been very confident up to now, but she's obviously concerned that she might have misread the both of you and her plan could end in disaster.

"Nice," you finally say. "Nice dick, Kukai."

He turns to look at you but can't hold eye contact. "Ummm... thanks?" he offers.

Utau gets up off the bed and comes over to you. "So Amu, he's all yours if you want. The one rule is you can't untie him. If he's helpless he's not cheating on me - he's just a victim of circumstance!"

You think there might be a flaw in Utau's reasoning, but you are so flustered and excited that you can't think what it is.

There's an excruciating pause while they wait for your response. You lick your lips. Your mouth has gone a little dry and your stomach is full of butterflies.

"Hey Kukai, it looks like I'm your birthday present," you giggle coquettishly. "Do you want Utau to unwrap me?"

"God yes!" he replies enthusiastically.

You pull your hair aside so that Utau can unzip the back of your dress. She eases you out of it and it falls to the floor, leaving you in bra, panties and heels.

You feel a brief moment of self-conscious panic, but the excited look on Kukai's face gives you all the encouragement you need. You twirl for him. Then, with your back to him, you look over your shoulder, hands on your ass. "Like what you see, Kukai?"

"You're beautiful," he replies. Then, as a quick afterthought, he adds "Like Utau!"

"Nice save," says Utau. "Let's see how her boobs compare!"

She reaches out and unclasps your bra. You turn your back to Kukai and discard it, then turn around with your bare tits covered by your hands. You squeeze them together and give Kukai a sultry look. "Would you like to see my tits, Kukai?"

"Fuck yeah!"

You drop your hands to your hips and wiggle your bare breasts at him. He inhales sharply and his cock twitches in appreciation.

To your surprise, Utau comes behind you, does the reach-around and starts fondling your tits. "They feel just as nice as they look, Kukai," she teases.

You're not sure how you feel about your friend copping a feel, so you decide to pretend it isn't happening. Unfortunately this leaves you unprepared for when she squats behind you and pulls your panties down to your ankles, giving your butt a little kiss in the process.

"Utau!" you admonish her as she stands up again. She looks back at you with a cheeky faux-innocent expression. Then you remember Kukai. Totally naked in front of him, you spin around and strike a sexy pose with one hand on a jutting hip.

You can hear Kukai's rapid breathing across the room. His eyes are wide, trying to drink in as much of your nakedness as they can. His cock is so engorged it looks painful.

You notice that Utau smells really, really nice. On impulse you kiss her deeply. She tastes sweet too. When your lips pull apart, her breathless excitement is evident.

"Hey Utau, let's give him a show!" you suggest.

While Kukai watches in helpless amazement you undo Utau's robe and it drops to the floor, leaving her just as naked as you are. You embrace her again, your soft bodies pressed together. When you squeeze her ass, you are rewarded by a soft moan and her tongue down your throat.

Utau kisses her way down your neck towards your breasts. Cupping them in her hands she sucks a nipple into her wet mouth and runs her tongue around it. You sigh and smile at Kukai, who is transfixed by the sight of his partner pleasuring the object of his forbidden lust.

You slide your fingers through Utau's hair and push her head further down. She rains kisses down your tummy and around your pudendum. You part your legs and push her head between them, expecting her to resist. She doesn't.

Utau's tongue finds its way into your slit and starts working sheer magic with your clitoris. Her hands massage your butt cheeks, pulling you tight against her face. It's awesome. You suspect she might have done this before.

Kukai twists and turns in his bonds, desperate to join the action. A dribble of pre-cum emerges from his cock and runs down his throbbing shaft. Your pussy is dripping too, but it doesn't seem to bother Utau.

"Oh Utau, that's fantastic," you moan. "That's it, right there! Don't fucking stop!"

Utau's tongue action becomes more frantic and your orgasm starts to build. Without slowing her assault on your clit, she shoves a thumb up your cunt. You see stars as a tsunami of pleasure hits you and your knees buckle. Utau bears most of your weight with your twitching pussy pressed firmly against her mouth.

When it is over you collapse on the bed next to Kukai. Utau takes the other side.

"Did you like that, Amu?" asks Utau sweetly, her face shiny with your juices.

"There are no words..." you pant.

"Hey, what about me?" whimpers Kukai, desperate for release.

"Climb aboard, Amu" suggests Utau. Still recovering from your orgasm but ready for more, you straddle Kukai eagerly.

Utau grabs Kukai's cock and rubs the head against your pussy, masturbating you with her lover's knob. "Shall we put it in her, Kukai?" she teases.

Kukai seems to have lost the capacity for speech but he nods frantically.

"Amu, it seems that Kukai wants to fuck you with this massive dick of his. Is that okay with you?" Utau asks.

"Uh huh," you affirm, biting your lower lip and meeting Kukai's gaze. You feel a desperate need to be at one with him, your bodies pulling together like neodymium magnets.

Utau guides Kukai's knob between your pussy lips and you sink yourself down on it. He fills you completely and you sigh happily.

"How does she feel, Kukai?" asks Utau.

"She's awesome," he replies. "Amu, you're awesome!"

"You're not so bad yourself, stud!" you reply, easing your cunt up and down his shaft. You build up a rapid pace while Kukai flexes his hips, trying to get deeper inside you.

Utau gets down between his legs and starts licking at his balls. You feel her soft hair brushing against your ass. Then she works her way around and starts licking at your clit while you grind down on Kukai. You grab her head and hold her there while another orgasm hits you and your pussy clamps on Kukai's cock with a series of micro-contractions.

"Cum with me Kukai, shoot your cum in me!" you cry.

Kukai's eyes roll back and he rams his cock as far into your spasming cunt as he can before flooding it with sticky white man juice. You bounce hard on him while he shoots, leaking sperm from your pussy and making loud wet splatting sounds with your buttocks against his sweaty thighs.

Finally Utau pulls Kukai's deflating cock from your pussy and engulfs his gooey manhood with her mouth, sucking him clean. You ease yourself off him and cuddle alongside, cum oozing out from your satisfied cunt all over their 300 thread-count sheets.

Later, when Kukai is freed, you tie Utau to the bed and take turns pleasuring her. She deserves it for being such a good friend and lover!

The End


	3. Chapter 3

IkutoXAmu Eyes Wide Slut

You have a slightly difficult relationship with Utau's friend Amu. This is due to the fact that you desperately want to fuck her, and she knows it. She discovered your feelings a while ago when she caught you wanking into a pair of her panties. For some reason, this did not endear you to her. These days her attitude toward you is a mixture of pity and contempt, but that doesn't stop her prick-teasing you mercilessly when your sister isn't around.

You've tried to suppress your feelings but you find yourself thinking about Amu all the time. In fact, you've become obsessed with seeing her naked. She's got the cutest pair of perky little tits you've ever seen. Your mouth waters at the thought of sucking on them.

One day Amu catches you trying to sneak a peek down her blouse. She rolls her eyes.

"Did you get a good look, Ikuto?" she teases. She quickly checks that no one else can see, then undoes a couple of buttons on her blouse, revealing her bra. Your eyes boggle as she squeezes her tits together and jiggles them for you. After tantalizing you with her cleavage she quickly re-buttons her top.

"That's the most you'll ever see, Ikuto. It's pathetic how you're always perving on me. You're lucky I don't tell your sister! What would Utau think?"

Later you go to the bathroom and jerk off, the vision of Amu squeezing her little tits still fresh in your brain. You need her sooooo bad!

Weeks go by. You find yourself tormented by fantasies of fucking your sister's friend. Then she gets invited to a masquerade party where everyone has to wear masks. You've heard that these parties can get pretty wild, and also that Amu has developed a "reputation."

You come up with a simple plan. You'll crash the party, wearing a mask so no-one can recognize you, then keep an eye on Amu until she goes off with some guy. Hopefully you can catch her in the act and get a peek at her ass or her tits. Genius!

The night of the party arrives and Amu drops by to show Utau her costume. You almost have a heart attack when you discover she's decided to go dressed as a prostitute. She's wearing a skimpy red dress, with fishnet stockings and suspenders. She's obviously wearing no bra, her nipples sticking right through the fabric.

Amu does a little pirouette in front of you. "What do you think Ikuto, you horny loser? Take a good look, it'll give you something to jerk off over when I'm gone!" Then she bends down to pick up her handbag, revealing a black g-string under the fishnets. You instantly tent your pants.

Amu notices your erection. "Really Ikuto, is that all you've got?" She leans closer to you and whispers hotly in your ear. "I'm planning on getting laid tonight. Does that excite you? Do you like thinking about me getting fucked?"

Then she puts on her mask - a small one that only covers her eyes - and leaves you in an extremely flustered state.

You run to get your costume. Well, okay, not directly, you go via the bathroom to jerk off, but that doesn't take long. Then you change into your costume, a Phantom of the Opera outfit with a cape and a mask that covers most of your face but leaves your chin and mouth exposed.

Amazingly, your plan works and they let you into the party. You guess they figure that anyone who goes to the trouble of getting a costume must have been invited. You stand in the middle of the crowded room watching all the masked strangers making out, feeling like you're in a budget version of Eyes Wide Shut. Tom Cruise, eat your heart out.

You notice Amu chatting with two masked guys. One of them has his hand up her dress groping her backside, the other is nibbling her ear while she laughs. Then they disappear down a corridor and into a bedroom. You glance around the room. No-one is paying you any attention, most of them are getting it on with each other. You follow Amu down the corridor.

The bedroom door is slightly ajar. Through the gap you can see that they haven't wasted any time. Amu is on her hands and knees on the bed, her tits hanging out, unzipping one of the guy's pants. You stand there, savoring your first look at Amu's naked boobs.

A hand grabs you and pulls you in. "Jesus, don't just stand there gawking, you want everyone in here?" the dude hisses before shutting the door behind you. Amu looks up from the hard cock hovering in front of her face, sees you, and smiles. Then she engulfs the engorged knob with her lips and starts bobbing her head back and forth.

Your cock is fit to burst, watching Utau's friend giving a stranger a blow-job, her little tits jiggling as he fucks her face. The room is filled with wet, sucking sounds. She brings one of her hands up to her hard nipples and starts tweaking and tugging at them.

The second guy unzips his fly and stands beside his buddy. Amu alternates sucking each of their cocks, and even tries to get both of them in her mouth at the same time. She's clearly done this before. A lot. Your dick stiffens to its full length.

You move on to the bed behind Amu and put a hand on her ass. She stops sucking cock long enough to moan "Yes, fuck me!"

Well, she's asking for it!

You pull her skirt up around her waist. Her g-string is damp with her juice and is easily pulled aside to reveal her shaven pussy. Your dick practically bursts from your pants of its own accord. You are glad you came earlier, otherwise you might have shot your load right then and there.

You stick a finger into her snatch and wiggle it around. She responds by wriggling her butt and whispering, "Yes, stick it in, I want it!" You can't believe you are about to plunge your dick into Utau's friend Amu after all this time.

You aim your cock between her slippery inner lips and push. You watch in fascination as her pussy enfolds your knob. "Fuck me, fuck me hard!" she cries and you oblige, pumping in and out of her warm wet hole, watching her buttocks jiggle with the impact of your thrusts.

You can't help but laugh, thinking about how Amu taunted you earlier, saying you'd never get near her! You grab her hips and increase your thrusting speed, giving her ass an occasional slap. The lips of her cunt are stretched tight around your thick shaft, clinging to it as it plunges in and out. Amu's moans are muffled by the dick in her mouth.

The guy currently in her mouth groans and unloads his balls into the back of her throat, and the slut swallows it all. Meanwhile, the other guy pushes you out of the way for his turn at Amu's pussy. You move round to face her and waggle your dick in front of her lips. Without hesitating she swallows your knob and you almost faint with pleasure.

Amu is an amazing cocksucker. Her tongue works over your cock head and up and down your shaft, and the suction she applies is awesome. You grab her hair and pump her mouth, while the other guy hammers her pussy. He is obviously doing something right, because Amu starts a low moan and her eyes widen. She starts panting with your cock still in her mouth.

You can't hold back any longer and shoot a load of sperm down Amu's throat. Then you pull out, tear off her mask, and blast another load over her face, and another into her hair. You take your dick and rub your cum all over her lips, cheeks and chin, just as Amu starts her own orgasm. As she convulses she grabs your gooey dick and shoves it back into her mouth, sucking and gulping as her body bucks and heaves. The guy behind her pulls out and spurts all over her ass, smacking her butt cheeks with his knob.

You wait until Amu has finished cumming, then you tilt her face up to you with her chin in your hand. From within your costume you whip out your camera and take a quick shot of your dick resting across her cum-soaked face.

"Hey, what are you doing? Who are you? Give me that camera!" The look in Amu's eyes becomes murderous, so you tuck your dick in your pants and run. She chases you into the hall then freezes. A dozen people stare at Utau's friend, practically naked and covered in cum, her pert little tits heaving as she pants with rage. You take several pictures. Then she screams and dives back into the bedroom, and you make a quick escape.

You toy with the idea of using the threat of publishing the pictures to persuade Amu to fuck you again, but for now you'll just use them to masturbate over. Just like you do with the pictures you took of your sister.

The End


	4. Chapter 4

AmuXIkuto

The Massage

Your girlfriend's friend Amu is training to be a masseuse. She needs practice, so your trusting girlfriend suggests that you might be a good subject. You pretend to be reluctant but you actually feel a surge of excitement in the pit of your stomach. You've always liked Amu, but you've never gone further than a kiss on the cheek. Now she's going to rub her hands all over your body!

You feel a flutter of nerves as you press the doorbell. It's like a first date! Amu answers the door and welcomes you in. She seems genuinely happy to see you and grateful that you could help out.

As usual, she's made an effort to look nice. Her red hair is nicely styled and she has just enough makeup to enhance her natural good looks. Today she is wearing a short yellow summer dress with a plunging neckline and no outward signs of a bra underneath. It really shows off her voluptuous figure.

She leads you into the spare bedroom. Walking behind her, you notice that her legs look amazing in high heels and you catch the sweet scent of her perfume.

There is a massage table in the room and Amu bends forward to adjust some towels over it. In doing so, she unwittingly gives you a nice view of her dangling breasts.

Amu leaves you to strip down to your underpants and lay face-down on the table. Eventually she returns with a bottle of warm massage oil.

The massage begins and you both make small talk. It soon becomes apparent that Amu's technique needs work. It feels more like groping and stroking than a proper massage, but she is unaware of this. As you lie there, being oiled and fondled by your girlfriend's BFF, you start wondering what she looks like naked. Occasionally her hip or stomach presses against your hand. Before long, you have a raging erection. Luckily Amu can't see it because you are face down.

"Okay, turn over now and I'll do your front" says Amu.

Your cock is so hard you can't possibly turn over or you'd die of embarrassment and make it very awkward for Amu.

"Actually Amu, what you're doing feels really good. Can you keep doing that?" you say.

"Sure!" replies Amu cheerfully, happy that she's obviously doing something right. She had been worried that her technique was crap.

Amu rubs your back for a while and you start to think your erection might subside, but then she decides to really get stuck in to the back of your thighs. With each deep, hard stroke up and down your legs she's pushing your hips forward and back. Your cock is grinding against the massage table and eventually the tip pokes out of the waist of your underpants and starts rubbing against the rough towel. Soon most of your cock has worked its way out and is harder than it's ever been in your life. You realize that the friction against the towel will eventually bring you to orgasm.

Amu keeps going, oblivious to your dilemma. Pre-cum seeps from your cock on to your stomach and into the towel. You don't think you can last much longer.

"How's that? Should I keep going?" asks Amu.

Your raging lust suppresses your reason. "Yeah, keep going Amu. That feels great" you mumble.

Her hands keep working your thighs and your cock is sliding back and forth against the rough towel. It won't be long now. Doubts set in. How will you get away with blowing your load all over her towel? This could really end badly...

"That's it, Amu, you've really found the spot. Can you go harder?" you ask.

Amu is happy to oblige. She puts one knee up on the table so she can get a better angle and starts getting really stuck in. You are just one stroke away from orgasm, when her other foot momentarily leaves the floor.

This is too much for the massage table, which collapses. You end up on your back on the floor, with Amu on top of you. Your cock is nestled in her cleavage. Feeling something amiss, she looks down towards her chest. The eye of your dick winks at her and she gasps in shock.

It is at this point that you explode. A massive stream of cum hits Amu in the face. She recoils as multiple spurts shoot in her mouth, up her nose, in her ear and gooey streams desecrate her perfectly neat red hair.

"Oh my fucking God!" she screams, choking and spitting out cum. She pushes away from you and falls backward onto her ass, her dress in disarray. You stare at her bulging cleavage and her cum-blasted face. A drop of semen falls from her chin and lands between her breasts.

Your erection remains, like an unwanted guest at a party. You both stare at it in shock.

You clear your throat in preparation for saying something to rectify the situation. Nothing particularly intelligent comes to mind. Then your cock twitches and expels a final dribble of cum, before flopping over to the side. For some reason you find this hilarious. You try to suppress your laughter, but can't help snorting.

Amu cracks a smile, then laughs too. The sheer absurdity of the situation serves to dispel the horror. She throws your clothes at you and you begin dressing, while she wipes your semen off her face with a towel, shaking her head gently in disbelief.

"We are never, ever, going to mention this again," she says firmly.

"Absolutely not" you reply. "Same time next week?"

The End


	5. Chapter 5

AmuXIkuto

It is Tuesday night, and that crucially important midterm paper is due at ten o'clock on Thursday morning, a deadline that Professor Naikido has been emphasizing for weeks now, and in no uncertain terms. A hard, sharp, non-negotiable deadline. You have sort of started writing the paper; 'started' in the fuzziest sense of quantum mechanics.

You haven't been properly laid all semester, and when your cell phone rings, your clitoris positively twitches with anticipation. Maybe it is Tomas calling. Tomas, your high school boyfriend, who is now a continent away, studying volcanology at the University of Washington. His sex life is equally non-existent. He is in the same horny and frustrated boat that you are. Perhaps he could be coaxed into another hot and steamy phone-sex session. Maybe he could even be convinced to do some webcam action with you. Your pussy salivates slickly into your panties at the thought.

But no, it is just your friend Chei Chei calling to see if you want to go with her and her boyfriend Paul to a party over at Schrödinger's Cat House.

Much like the house's feline namesake, the party is both dead and alive. At a large, plywood table down in the basement, the math department is taking on the physics department in a rowdy, highly-modified, caffeine and cannabis augmented, time-travel version of Axis and Allies.

The rest of the house is dark and relatively quiet. A few people are hanging around on couches and comfortable chairs, nursing drinks and chatting amiably. Chei Chei and Paul conveniently disappear, leaving you socially stranded. You look around for someone to talk to.

There is Professor Naikido, forty- or fifty- something, looking comfortably rumpled and drinking whiskey out of a large glass. It is for his lecture class that you are writing that all-important midterm paper. Or, more accurately at the moment, not writing it.

There is Ikuto Tsukiyomi, a nineteen-year old ex-football player who is both very smart and a total meathead, and who is only here because his dad insisted he stay in school after he got cut from the varsity football team, and physics is the subject that comes easiest to him.

There are the Delmsey twins; quiet, weird, and almost spectral, engaged in some intense private conversation.

There is Saaya Yamabuki, a freckly redhead with small angular boobs and a wide butt who, it is rumored, gets her good grades by boinking professors both male and female. You know Saaya, and she is no dumb bunny; but she is also kind of lazy and projects an image that is kind of slutty. So maybe it's true.

"Have you started your midterm paper yet?"

You hadn't even realized that Ikuto knew you were there. He is slouched in the easy chair with his eyes half-closed and a bottle of beer clutched in one hand. He has been idly leafing through a stack of magazines: _American Journal of Physics, Sports Illustrated, Journal of Applied Physics, Playboy._

"Started?" you say, "Well I guess _technically_ I've started..."

"Yeah, I figured." He yawns cavernously, tossing a physics journal onto the shag carpet on top of the centerfold. "I haven't either. Figured I'd just bust it out the night of." He swallows the dregs of his beer. There is another one close at hand. With a practiced twist, he pops it open one-handed. "I'm pretty certain Naikido doesn't read papers anyway, just scans them for keywords and phrases and grades based on word count." He takes a big swallow of cheap, mass-produced beer. "Naikido's sort of a douche. Have you read his book?" Ikuto rolls his eyes.

On impulse, you sit down on his lap. It is broad, firm, and comfortable. It is a lap that was made for sitting on. One of his ridiculously thick, Popeye arms automatically comes up around your waist, hugging you. It feels nice.

"You know what I wanted to do with my life?" he asks, semi-rhetorically.

"Play football." You say.

"Yeah, play football professionally." You can feel his dick underneath you, through your skirt, through his jeans. It feels pretty nice. You wiggle your butt, more-or-less subtly, and you can feel his cock respond. "But if that didn't pan out, and I always knew the odds were pretty long, I wanted to be a writer. I want to write fiction, maybe write a novel about sports. My old man was like, 'No way Mister, you're getting a degree in the hard sciences.' So here I am, doing physics. I don't even really _like_ physics."

Meanwhile, Ikuto's big, meaty hand has found its way up between your knees, up underneath your skirt. Underneath you, his cock seems to be made of tungsten-carbide steel. You wiggle your butt again, deliberately stimulating him, and you feel his breathing change. His hand is stroking, softly stroking the front of your panties under your skirt. It feels very nice.

"Hey," he says throatily, "Do you suppose I could go down on you?"

"What...? Here? Now?"

"Sure." Ikuto is still petting you through your (now seriously moist) panties, and it feels delicious. "Who's going to care? Them?" The Delmsey twins are sitting in a far corner of the room, facing each other, completely absorbed in a complicated game of Cat's Cradle which you are pretty sure is an expression of knot theory.

"Them?" His hand moves up and down, stroking you through the thin fabric. Your pussy is drooling, your clit is screaming. On the couch, Saaya Yamabuki and Professor Naikido are all over each other, sloppily making out.

"Anyone? I'd love to taste you." His cock is about ready to burst the fly of his jeans under your butt. There is a roar from downstairs: the Martians, to no-one's surprise, have been dominating World War II, but now the Vikings, allied with the Comanche, are making a surprise comeback.

"Why don't we find somewhere a little more private?" you say, eyeing his athlete's body hungrily. Blue jeans and a white button-down shirt. They'd look nice in a crumpled heap on your floor. "Like my dorm?"

"Ah, I'm not sure that would be such a great idea," Ikuto says, "I've got a girlfriend back home in Oshkosh, and we're trying to stay monogamous."

"But you're allowed to eat pussy?" you say skeptically.

"Yeah, as long as I tell her all about it. We have phone sex and play on webcam together. I can pretty much do whatever I want, but she's the only one who's allowed to touch my dick." He smiles sheepishly. It's a cute look for him. "Come on," he says, "we can find somewhere more private here in the house if you want."

You try the upstairs game room, an oversized closet with a carpeted floor and an X-Box, a Playstation, a Wii, and a tricked-out PC; but it is already spoken for: Chei Chei and Paul are naked on a bean bag on the floor, a twisted, sweaty confusion of brown and pale appendages. You should have realized, but had never really comprehended, that she had such big boobs. Really nice big boobs.

So you end up locked in the upstairs bathroom. Fortunately (and surprisingly as Schrödinger's Cat House is populated almost entirely by male undergrad physics majors) the bathroom is clean.

"Are you allowed to kiss girls?" you ask, pressing yourself up against him. His cock is sticking out the front of his jeans like a uranium fuel rod.

"Not really, but I'll make an exception." Ikuto pulls you to him, kissing your lips hard, grinding his crotch against you, squeezing your butt. You kiss him back, grinding right back against his hardness.

You step back, pulling your grey cami off over your head, exposing your breasts. "Didn't you say something earlier about eating me out?"

Ikuto puts his huge, meaty hands under your armpits and with no effort whatsoever, lifts you up and sets you down on the sink. Your legs spread apart and your skirt rides up. He grins fiendishly, and kneels down, sticking his head between your thighs. You can feel his hot breath on your pussy through your panties; his stubble tickles your bare flesh. You lean back, resting your shoulders against the mirror, and idly run your fingers through his close-cropped brown hair.

He tugs, you skootch up your butt, and your panties are off, lying in a green-and-red striped little heap on the tile floor. Your pussy is open and drooling, and he proceeds to torment you, sweet torture, barely touching you with the tip of his tongue, traversing up and down and back up again, flirting with, but not actually touching, your swollen clitoris.

Finally, he relents, dragging the flat of his tongue up your sopping-wet pussy, spreading your lips, burrowing up inside you. Your clit feels like a carbon-oxygen white dwarf star about to collapse into supernova. You rock forward, offering yourself up to him, pressing your overheated cunt against his face. He responds eagerly, licking faster and more aggressively.

Now your fingers are curled up in his hair, struggling for purchase, trying to pull him in harder. Your legs are kicking over his broad shoulders, your toes are flexing and curling involuntarily. He is concentrating on your clit, flicking it with his tongue like a baby cat greedily lapping up milk, one big finger is pressed up against your asshole, and his thumb is invading the entrance to your pussy, and you are coming, coming hard, all over his face, and you could give two shits if the whole house hears about it. The orgasm is so intense, if it weren't for his strong hands, you would be shaken off your perch on the sink. You back arches, and your body shudders again and again, as waves of pleasure wash over you, spasming your cunt and making your clit twitch delightfully. Your nipples are hard and pink, your chest is flushed, and your breath comes in gasps.

He stands up, smiling, pleased with himself. Your wetness glistens on his lips, chin, and nose. He unbuttons his jeans, lets them slide down before stepping out of them. His erection is bulging out of his tight-whities. He gives you another grin, cocky almost, and pulls his underwear off. His cock springs out, quiveringly hard and pink, drooling clear, sticky pre-come like a leaky faucet.

"I'm not allowed to touch your dick, right?"

"That's right." He grasps his cock in one hand, pointing it at you like a gun, stroking himself pensively.

You get up off the sink and maneuver yourself behind him. You are both reflected in the mirror in front of you. His cock is standing rigidly up; it isn't the biggest one ever, but it does look delicious. He is still wearing his white button-down shirt. You put an arm around his broad chest and press your still-wet pussy against the back of his thigh as he slowly jerks off.

If you move your hips just so, you can stimulate your clit against the back of his muscular leg. You let one finger explore down the base of his spine, down into the cleft between his buttocks. His ass is strong and taught. When your fingertip finds his anus, he groans softly, masturbating faster, pressing himself back against you.

You withdraw, bringing your finger to your pussy, which is once again wet as an over-ripe peach. You slide your finger up inside, getting it nice and slippery, then return to his butt crack.

Your finger invades him. He is moaning out loud now. His asshole is tight, hot. Your finger is buried up inside him, fucking him from behind. He is jerking off now like he means it, lost in ecstasy, his balls jiggling, his ass humping back against you, and you are riding his leg, slick with your juices, approaching a second orgasm of your own.

He comes with a shout, pumping and pumping and not stopping, his pearly-white come splattering onto the mirror. His asshole spasms, squeezing your finger tight, impossibly tight. His orgasm sets you off and you ride the back of his leg blissfully as he milks the last drops of thick, viscous semen from his wilting cock.

"Is your girlfriend going to hear all about this?" You ask as you pull up your cami and retrieve your panties.

"Every single juicy detail" he says, "Thank you for everything."

You shake hands, an oddly formal gesture, and then part ways. You head back to the dorms, where your midterm paper awaits, stubbornly unwritten.

The End


	6. Chapter 6

AmuXIkutoXMidori

Her Mother's Rules

You have Amu Hinamori right where you want her now. She lies beneath you on her parents' couch, her blouse pulled open, boobs heaving out of her bra with each panting breath. After returning from the dance, a session of kissing, ear-nibbling and heavy petting has demolished her defences and her cherry is ripe for the plucking.

You reach down between her parted legs and start rubbing her pussy through the sheer cotton of her panties. She lets out a low moan as your fingers worm their way inside her gusset and you start sliding your forefinger up and down between her slick outer lips. You can feel the hard little nubbin of her clit against your hand so you grind your palm against it. Her whole body spasms against you.

This is it. Sweet and innocent Amu Hinamori offers no resistance as her panties are pulled down her smooth legs and then thrown on the floor to join her pantyhose and knee-length skirt in a crumpled pile. You unzip your fly and tug your jeans and underpants down to your knees. Your fully-erect cock springs out and Amu's eyes widen in awe.

"No! We can't! My mother says I can't do it until I'm twenty-one. I'm not ready!" she wails.

You start rubbing the head of your dick up and down her tight pink cunt lips and over her sparse bush. "I can't wait that long, baby. Come on, you know you're ready!"

"Sorry Ikuto, I can't let you" says Amu, biting her lip and eyeing your cock lustfully. Then she has an idea. "Of course, if you took me by force, there wouldn't be anything I could do about it..."

Oh boy, Amu is up for a little role-play. You get into the spirit immediately, tightly holding her hands above her head while she struggles against you. "Okay you little teasing slut bitch, you've been begging for it and now you're gonna get it whether you like it or not! Bad ole Ikuto's gonna fuck your brains out!"

"Eeek! Oh no, please no!" cries Amu unconvincingly. You position your cockhead for a brutal plunge into the teenager's moist, willing depths.

"Hold it right there young man!"

You freeze as you recognise the voice of Amu's mother, PTA stalwart Midori Hinamori. What is she doing here?

"Mom!" screams Amu, struggling out from underneath you and diving behind the couch. You are left alone and exposed, your throbbing dick pointing at the ceiling, under the icy gaze of Amu's mother. She stands before you in a black silk nightgown which clings to her trim but womanly curves and barely covers her full breasts with transparent lace. The skirt is so short you can glimpse her matching panties as she moves. Her hair is tousled from lying in bed.

"Now just what were you planning on doing with that?" she asks, pointing a finger at your rock-hard pole. Your dick obviously hasn't yet received the message from your brain that being erect isn't the most appropriate state at this point in time.

"Mrs Hinamori... I'm sorry, I didn't..."

"You were going to shove it into my daughter, weren't you?"

"Yep!" you reply defiantly.

"You just can't wait until she's old enough, can you?"

"Nope!" you reply. You don't know why you said that. You could wait if you had to. Amu is worth waiting for.

"Hand jobs or blow jobs just aren't enough?" Amu's mother asks.

"Mom!" cries Amu, aghast.

You sense that you could push this situation in interesting directions. You only live once, after all. "Your daughter is a great cocksucker Mrs Hinamori, but you can't beat pussy!"

"Ikuto!" screams Amu, doubly aghast.

You sit there grinning like a loon, dick still hard and exposed. Midori Hinamori is staring at it, and you are staring back at her. You can see her large areolae and thick stubby nipples through her lacy bodice. Sure, Amu's little pink nipples are cute, but her mother's mature teats look totally hot and chewable.

You wrap your fist around your dick and squeeze. A glob of pre-cum oozes out and runs down over your fingers. You are rewarded by gasps from both Amu and her mother.

"You filthy little pervert" says Midori with a half-smile on her lips. "I forbid you from fucking my daughter until she turns twenty-one. If you really can't wait 'til then, you're going to have to fuck me instead!"

Holy shit! You stare at Amu's sexy mom as her hand slides down her tummy and between her legs into her panties.

Amu rejoins you on the couch, eyeing her mother suspiciously. She is still naked from the waist down, wearing nothing except her bra and open blouse. She starts blowing into your ear and rubbing her hand over your cock while you stare at her masturbating mother.

"Show me how you blow him, dear" says Midori to her daughter, walking over to the couch and kneeling beside you, her hand still firmly within her panties.

Amu leans over and envelops your cock in her warm, wet mouth. You stroke her hair as she bobs up and down in your lap.

"Is she doing okay, Ikuto?" asks Midori.

"Well, she's scraping my knob with her teeth a bit, and she could be doing more with her tongue..."

"Did you hear that, Amu?"

"Mmmmfff" replies Amu, and her cock-sucking improves immediately. It feels so amazing, and the situation is so kinky, that you can feel yourself reaching the edge.

"I'm coming!" you groan. Amu pulls her mouth away from your dick with a wet pop and starts pumping you with her small fist.

"What are you doing dear?" cries her mother. "You've got to swallow, or what's the point?" Midori grabs her daughter by the back of the head and forces her back down on your cock just as you start shooting your load.

The first spurt hits Amu across her nose and cheek, then your dick slides back between her lips and the next couple shoot right down her throat. She tries swallowing, but can't keep it up, so her mouth quickly fills with cum and it starts leaking out over her chin. Her mother holds her down until you finish spurting and twitching inside her mouth, then lets her go.

Amu coughs and splutters. "Jeez Mom, that was a bit extreme!" she complains, wiping your sperm from her face.

"You'll get better dear - you can't do anything else 'til you're old enough."

Amu's mom grabs your dick. It has gone a little limp, but not much. She starts pumping it. "Feel ready for round two, Ikuto?" she asks, licking her lips.

You decide to push things again. "I'll be ready in a minute. Why don't you two amuse yourselves while you wait?"

"Ikuto, that's sick!" cries Amu.

Midori looks at you sidelong for a moment, pursing her lips. "What do you want us to do, Ikuto?"

"Well, for starters, how about you finish undressing Amu. She looks silly in just her bra and blouse."

Midori stands up and holds out her hand. "Come here honey."

Amu grudgingly walks over to her mother. They obviously have a weird relationship, but the trust in Amu's eyes is something special.

Midori strokes her daughter's hair. "You know, you've turned into a really beautiful young woman. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Mom" says Amu as her blouse falls to the floor. She rests her cheek on Midori's shoulder as her mother reaches around and unclips her bra. She then turns around in her mother's arms, extricating herself from the bra in the process, and you catch a glimpse of her perfect, perky breasts before her mother's hands cover them and start squeezing and stroking.

"Oh Mom, that feels nice..."

You grab your dick and start pumping as you watch Amu's mother squeezing her daughter's tits. "Amu, get your mom's tits out" you command.

Amu hesitates, then turns to face her mother and pulls the straps of Midori's nightgown off her shoulders. It falls to the floor, leaving Midori standing in just her black lace panties. Her breasts jut out proudly, the large dark nipples fully erect.

"Suck your mom's tits, Amu" you say quietly. Trance-like, the girl does as she is bidden. Midori moans and strokes her daughter's hair as her breasts are gently suckled.

Your dick is completely hard again by now. You command Midori to bend over the couch, and Amu to pull her mother's panties down. Grabbing Midori's fleshy hips, you guide your cock into her hairy quim from behind. Amu stares at your cock as it fucks in and out of her mother's wet pussy. Midori reaches around and starts rubbing her clit as your rhythm becomes more and more frantic.

"Oh fuck me, fuck me, you little fucker!" pants Midori Hinamori as you hump her. You start smacking her magnificent ass with the palm of one hand in time with your thrusts. That starts her orgasm off.

"Won't let me fuck your daughter, bitch? Well take this!" you groan, shooting your load deep inside Amu's moaning, writhing mother. When you have both finished cumming you pull out your dick and smear sperm over Midori's upthrust buttocks while simultaneously French-kissing her naked teen daughter.

Over the next three years you fuck Amu's mom on a regular basis. Then, on Amu's twenty-first birthday, you deflower her with her mother's blessing and active participation. Wouldn't you know it - you somehow knock her up on the very first go. Amu is pissed off at getting pregnant, but you have some wild threesomes for a few months. Then you get the hell out of there. Weird fucked up family!

The End


	7. Chapter 7

Guy of your choiceXRima

You sit with Rima in the blow up wading pool in your back yard. The night sky looks down on you as you lazily sip your champagne from plastic cups and enjoy the feel of your nude bodies touching. The fence closes out the world and everything recedes back until you are alone lying nude under the stars. The world is just a possible voyeur watching your display, adding to your excitement.

Rima gently lets her fingernails tickle the hair on your balls, barely touching so that the air seems to be caressing you. She leans across your chest and closes her eyes as you gently play with her hair, stroking it lovingly, enjoying the feel of its silken strands on your fingers. You lift your cup to sip again and she looks up at you and smiles. As it touches your lips she pushes your hand and the champagne pours out too fast and spills over your chest and onto her.

You both laugh silently, not wanting to alert curious eyes... at least not yet. You lean over and lick the champagne from her shoulders and neck, sucking it from her skin with a quiet slurp but, to you, the slurp is like thunder. You kiss her, a soft kiss. Not tentative but soft, so that you can enjoy the feel of each other's lips. You look at each other and you hug her to you, pressing your bodies so close you almost believe you can be one.

You let Rima go and lean over to pick up the bottle to pour yourself another glass. She moans slightly and holds up her glass for you to fill. Instead you hold the bottle up to her lips and she opens them for you. You tilt the bottle, a little too much, and the frothy champagne pours into her mouth and down her chin. She lets out a tiny squeal as the cold froth strikes her breasts and belly, splashing across her bare skin. The sparkling wine seems to capture the night as it sparkles on her flesh. You lean down and begin to lick it off again.

Rima moans heavily, not so much for the pleasure of your tongue, but more for the thought of the act. The thought of you sucking the champagne from her skin entices her and arouses her.

She takes the bottle from you, freeing your hands so that you can rub the wetness across her breasts as you lick it off. You indulge in a gluttonous feast of her and lick every inch of her chest. She keeps you going by pouring more sparkling wine over herself every time you get close to being done. You lick across her belly and down to the top of her pubic hair as she slowly leads you to where she most wants your tongue. But you take your time, tonight, there is no time, there is nothing but the moment, the night and the two of you.

You watch as the first splash of champagne pours over Rima's shaved pussy, it glistens as the sparkling wine foams and drips down between the slightly parted lips. You watch as the champagne foam slowly disappears and then you gently lick the sweet liquid from her outer lips. She pushes on your head to get you to enter her with your tongue, but you resist. You don't want to yet. You love to watch her squirm, wanting to be tongue fucked and needing to cum on your face. The way she lifts her hips to you, the feel of her hand wrapped into your hair. The smell of her arousal mixing with the sweetness of the sparkling wine.

Finally you give Rima what she wants. Your tongue parts her and slides down her dripping wet slit. You suck and lick her juices mixed with the champagne and let it drool down your face. Her hand closes around your cock and she begins to pull it gently, squeezing it and enjoying the feel of it in her hand. You push your face hard against her and your chin parts her lips, your tongue deep into her, licking her inner folds and then snaking into her to tickle her from the inside. You shake your head back and forth and your chin presses against her clit, your stubble scratching/tickling her.

Rima lifts her hips and grinds them into your face and starts to shake. You drink her in as she cums, letting her juices fill your mouth and nose so that all you know is her sex. She shakes her head back and forth wanting to scream out, but she can't. She can't be as loud as she wants and it drives her mad. So instead she grinds her pussy on your face hard and concentrates on getting off. Rubbing on your face and grabbing your hair, Rima is using you to cum. Then a great shaking goes through her and her entire body starts to shake hard. She presses your face into her pussy with all her might and bites her lip to keep from screaming as a wave of pure pleasure sweeps through her and she cums hard for you and on you.

Rima's body stops shaking after a short time and she relaxes her hold on your hair. You sit back up and kiss her, harder this time, your tongues tasting each other's as you embrace. She smiles as she tastes herself and the sparkling wine on you. You kiss again and then sit back for a moment to catch your breath and look again at the stars in the night sky.

You take the bottle and casually begin to peel the foil from the neck. She watches for a moment and then gets bored so she finds other ways of amusing herself. Her hand once again curls around your hard cock and she squeezes it firmly in her loving grasp. The last of the foil peels away and she takes the bottle from you and takes a deep drink from it and holds the cold liquid in her mouth, the foam pushing out between her full sensuous lips.

Rima bends down and slides your cock into her mouth, the cold champagne spilling out all over you and dripping down your balls. Your body tenses as the cold strikes but then relaxes as her mouth heats your cock back to a boil. She pulls back her hair from your side of her face so you can see the cock sliding into her mouth, almost disappearing between her lips. Your little private porn show, she begins to suck and lick your cock with gusto. In the silent night you can hear the sounds of the show, wet slurping and sucking sounds. You grab the bottle of champagne and shake it. A spray of foam erupts and covers you both.

You pour it on your belly and over the side of Rima's face. You are both covered in it, wet and sticky and covered. She grabs your balls and squeezes them as your cock throbs in her mouth. Using the wine as lube, she begins to stroke the very base of your cock as she concentrates on the upper shaft. It is too much. Like the bottle of wine, suddenly you are erupting. Your cum shooting into her mouth and filling it so full it squishes out of her lips and onto you. She pulls off your cock and strokes you hard and fast and rubs the head. Your cum geysers into the air and splatters on both of you. The cum and wine mix and cover you both as the last of your cum shoots out.

You lie back and Rima lies on you, the sticky wet slippery mess squishing between you. You look up at the night sky and wonder if anyone saw, if anyone heard. You wonder if you got caught and the thought of being seen begins the whole thing all over again...

The End


	8. Chapter 8

Guy of your choiceXAmu

Dressing Room Show

Amu Hinamori walks into the dressing room with several dresses. She chooses the last dressing booth and closes the door behind her after checking to make sure the sales people haven't followed her. She smiles when she gets into the booth, knowing she's going to have fun. She looks at herself in the mirror, turning side-on with her hands on her ass, admiring her profile. Her small breasts poke through her tight T-shirt nicely, her firm round ass is proudly displayed in cut-off jean shorts.

You sit in front of the monitor watching Kitten in the dressing room and smile to yourself. Unknown to Amu there's a camera behind the mirror in the final booth. Only the female security officers are allowed to view the female dressing rooms but today the control room is deserted. You are alone. You settle in for the show.

Amu pulls her T shirt up and off and then tosses it onto the chair. Her little tits are snugly encased in a tight white bra. She smiles at her reflection in the mirror and slides her hands over her belly and up to her breasts and squeezes them tightly. She clearly loves her tits. She reaches around and unfastens her bra, letting it fall to the ground. Her liberated breasts have tiny red lines from the bra's edges. She rubs them and the red lines begin to fade.

The rubbing also makes Amu's nipples stiffen and pucker. She begins to play with the right nipple, slowly teasing it with her nail and then taking it between her fingers and pinching it gently. She pulls on it and stifles a moan at the pleasure. It is fully hard and standing out now, so she turns her attention to her other nipple. She takes her breast in her hand and lifts the nipple as close as she can get to her lips, barely managing to get it within reach of her tongue.

You unzip your pants and pull your cock out. Grabbing a handful of Kleenex and holding them in one hand, you begin to stroke your cock as you watch my ichigo. To you she is beautiful, with a body made for sex. Perky breasts, a soft round bottom, and lips that look like they were made to suck cock. You sit back in the chair and stroke faster as she licks her nipple in front of the mirror. This is going to be more interesting than you first thought.

Amu Hinamori unbuttons her shorts and pulls them down over her ass cheeks. She leaves them halfway down her legs, then pulls her skimpy panties down too. She pulls both together down the rest of the way and stands there wearing only her sneakers and socks. She turns her back to the mirror and inspects her ass. You can tell she likes the way it looks. Amu leans forward and looks over her shoulder to see her pussy lips peek out between her legs. She giggles and stands up again.

You let out a low moan as you watch her bend over. At the sight of her pussy you start stroking even faster, imagining your cock burying itself up to the balls inside her.

Amu picks up the first dress and holds it up to her nude body. The feel of the silk against her skin is very sensuous and she begins to slowly rub it all over her. She closes her eyes and puts the dress down and starts using her finger tips to tickle her belly and thighs, then works her way back up to her breasts. You can tell she is very turned on - the feel of being naked in the middle of a store must be very arousing.

Her hands rub over her breasts and then one slides down her belly. She moans at the feeling and spreads her legs a little. She dips her fingers between her legs and moans again as they brush over her clit. She is wet all right. Very wet. Her clit is swollen and very sensitive to the touch. She presses her fingers between her lips and feels an instant flood of moisture from her pussy. She rubs her palm against her clit as two of her fingers slide inside her. She uses the other two to part her lips as she starts to fuck herself in the dressing room.

The first drops of pre cum bubble out of your cock head and you use them to make your cock a little slippery as you stroke. You watch Kitten finger fucking herself in front of the mirror and yearn to bury your face in her pussy so bad, just to taste her. You kick your pants down and use your other hand to play with your balls as you jack yourself harder.

Amu Hinamori is fingering her wet pussy with three fingers now. Her other hand tugs on her nipples, first one, then the other. She knows she's moaning too loud, but it feels so good, so dirty, so nasty. She spreads her legs more and squats down a little, fucking herself hard with her fingers. Her hands are wet to the wrist from her dripping pussy. Oh, she wants to cum so bad. She begins bouncing up and down a little, thrusting down onto her own hand, her palm rubbing hard against her clit and sending shivers of pleasure through her.

You moan and grab the Kleenex. You are going to shoot your load soon, you can feel the cum boiling in your balls. You stroke as fast as you can and then grunt as you explode. You try to catch it all but semen splashes across the console in front of you and some drips onto your legs. You keep stroking and milking your cock until your balls are empty.

Amu feels her legs start to go wobbly on her and then she starts cumming. She watches herself in the mirror as she cums and the sight excites my ichigo even more. Her juices drip down her hand as she shudders in orgasm. She can't move, pressing her hand tight against her clit as she begins to shake. Then she grunts and thrusts down twice more and her cum literally squirts out of her and down her thighs. She bites her lip to keep from screaming out as the orgasm tears through her.

After a second or two her shaking subsides and she straightens up. She licks her fingers, tastes her own pussy and laughs. Then she grabs her bra and shirt and puts them on. Last she pulls her panties and shorts on and looks at herself again. Her face is flushed, her hair slightly damp from sweat, but she looks fairly normal. She leans over, kisses the mirror and mouths the words, "I love you."

You feel a stab of shock in the pit of your stomach, before realizing that her words are directed at her own reflection, not the voyeur in the control room.

"I love you too baby," you reply.

The End


	9. Chapter 9

AmuXUtau

Rude Awakening

One night, Amu Hinamori visited Utau Hoshina for dinner and a catch-up. As the evening turned to night and the red wine flowed unabated, they lost track of time. Finally, during a rare lull in the conversation, Amu looked at the clock.

"Oh my lord, look at the time! I should get going and let you get to bed." She stood up and took two wobbly steps on her high heels, her head swimming.

"Get your ass back here! You're not going anywhere, sweetie," said Utau . "I'll put you in the spare room."

Amu changed into a skimpy nightie of Utau 's and was soon safely tucked up in bed. Utau also retired for the night. But half an hour later a strange cry from Amu brought her friend running. Utau opened the door to the spare room. "Are you okay, hon?"

It quickly became obvious that Amu was still asleep and having a really erotic dream. She had kicked off all the bed covers and her nightie was bunched up below her tits. Her legs were spread and her hips were bucking and gyrating. In the moonlight a moist patch was clearly visible on the crotch of her pretty panties.

Utau Hoshina found herself getting turned on by the erotic sight in front of her. She had always had lesbian tendencies, but had vigorously denied them, as had Amu. But looking at the sexy Amu Hinamori writhing in frustration in front of her was too much. Utau 's hand snuck down between her thighs and began teasing her little clit. Unlike Amu she wore no panties under her short nightie. She was surprised to discover how wet she had become in such a short time.

As Amu moaned "Fuck me" for the umpteenth time, Utau had a naughty idea. She ducked into the bathroom and returned with a can of aerosol deodorant. It was a long, thin can, with a secure rounded top. Utau smiled cheekily to herself, unaware that alcohol and lust was seriously impairing her judgement.

Careful not to wake Amu, Utau eased her friend's panties down her legs and exposed her neatly-trimmed pussy. A questing finger confirmed that Amu was very wet down there. Utau hesitated, then stuck the finger in her mouth. It tasted pretty much as you'd expect.

Working up her courage, Utau started rubbing the smooth top of the can up and down Amu's pussy, easing the lips apart gently. Still fast asleep, Amu moaned "Stick it in me, Trevor! I want it so bad..."

"Fine!" thought Utau , and started pushing the can into Amu's cunt. She didn't make much headway. "Hmm, perhaps it's too big" she thought, but decided to keep trying. She twisted the can as she pushed, and that helped. "Now you're_really_ being screwed," she whispered to her sleeping friend.

Utau got the can half-way in before she could shove it no further. She started sliding it in and out, the smooth surface and Amu's juices helping a lot. Her other hand was busy between her own legs.

"Oh, oh, faster... harder..." mumbled Amu.

"If you say so," thought Utau , and started pumping the can furiously into Amu's cunt. Amu started groaning and bucking her hips, the thrusts of the imaginary lover in her dream coinciding with Utau 's enthusiastic penetrations. Utau pulled her other hand from her own panties and pinched the hood of Amu's clitoris between two sticky fingers. She shoved the makeshift dildo almost all the way in as Amu's hard clitty popped out.

Suddenly Amu gasped and her eyes flew open as she awoke. She stared in horror at Utau , then at the object that she was being fucked with. Her eyes boggled as she found herself spasming in orgasm.

"What the fuck do you think you're do... oooh oooooh ooooohing?" Amu cried. Utau jumped back in shock, pulling the can out of Amu with a loud pop. She looked at the can and felt her stomach lurch as she realised the lid was missing.

"God Amu, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me..."

"You're a fucking lesbian! You raped me!"

"I'm not a lesbian! And you were asking for it..."

"I was asleep!"

Utau Hoshina hung her head in shame. "Er, Amu - there's another little problem." She held up the can. "This used to have a lid on it..."

Amu's eyes widened. "Get it out of me! Now!"

"Er... okay..." Utau slid two fingers into Amu's wet, twitching pussy, and felt around inside. "I think I can reach it, I just have to go deeper..." She eased her other fingers inside, then pushed them all the way in. She could just touch the lid with her fingertips. "Just a bit further..." Utau slipped her thumb in with her fingers, and Amu gasped as Utau 's entire hand disappeared into her cunt. Utau stared down at the other girl's pussy wrapped around her wrist. She couldn't believe this was happening.

Amu couldn't believe it either. "What are you waiting for? Get it out!" Utau clutched at the lid, her fingers constricted by Amu's tight vaginal walls. It slid further up. "Damn!" Utau shoved her hand deeper, stretching Amu's pussy to a painful extent.

"Owww!" cried Amu, then bit her lip and gasped as another orgasm hit her. She blushed, knowing that Utau could feel the spasms of her cunt squeezing her arm.

"Almost there..." The lid must have come up against Amu's cervix, because it stopped running away. Utau pinched it between thumb and two fingers, and slowly started easing it out.

Utau 's eyes were boggling as she watched her arm slowly emerge from Amu's twat, slick and wet with juice. When the lid finally came out, Amu's vagina stayed open for a moment, as if it was gasping for air.

Amu Hinamori and Utau Hoshina looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Amu stared at Utau 's hand, glistening with her pussy juice in the moonlight. Utau stared at Amu's widely spread legs and reddened twat, then met her eyes. "God, she's beautiful" thought Utau .

Amu closed her thighs and sat up. Her nightie fell down, covering her nakedness. Her nipples still poked conspicuously through the silk, betraying her aroused state.

"Where are my panties?"

Utau pointed at the floor. Amu picked up her underwear and pulled them on, then turned to look at her contrite friend on the bed. Punishment was clearly in order...

"I'm going to teach you a lesson, you naughty girl!" said Amu. She pounced on Utau and wrestled her across her lap. "Oooh no!" cried Utau, who couldn't believe her luck.

Amu gave Utau several good smacks on her naked butt and noticed with satisfaction how quickly the skin reddened. After several more loud smacks she started squeezing and rubbing the other girl's buttocks, delighting in the feel of the girl's soft ass cheeks under her hand. Then she dug her fingers deep into Utau's flesh.

"Owww!" said Utau, "That hurts!"

"This is supposed to be punishment. Now shut up." Several more smacks followed and Utau's butt began to glow. Amu felt some movement against her leg and discovered that Utau was fingering her pussy while she was being spanked.

"You're not supposed to enjoy this," grumbled Amu. Then her eye fell upon banana on the bedside table. She grinned and grabbed it.

"What are you doing?" asked Utau nervously.

"Giving you a taste of your own medicine!" replied Amu wickedly. She forced Utau's legs apart and shoved the banana into her pussy. Her lips stretched wide to accommodate the lucky fruit, which then slid easily into Utau's dripping tunnel. Utau Hoshina's eyes widened as her pussy stretched further than it ever had before. Amu started fucking Utau enthusiastically with the banana, while the helpless girl struggled on her lap. She started alternating thrusts with spanks across Utau's raw ass.

"No... it hurts, oh... oh..., please Amu don't... oooooh!" moaned Utau, not really wanting it to end. Amu grabbed Utau's hair and brutally shoved the banana as deep as it would go. She couldn't decide whether she was angry or horny.

"Yeow!" Tears came to Utau's eyes from the combined pain of her burning bottom and tortured twat, but her fingers kept rubbing her clit, building up a frantic pace. Amu's arm started to get sore but she kept up the punishing assault with the yellow invader, ramming it into Utau with a wet, slurping sound - "splat, splat, splat!" Utau's gushing pussy juices ran down banana and over Amu's hand. Eventually Utau tensed and gasped "I'm coming! Don't stop, aaahhhhhhh!" Amu slapped her ass as hard as she could, leaving Utau's buttocks quivering redly as they bounced in her lap.

When Utau's ass stopped twitching Amu yanked the now-inedible banana out of Utau's cunt, then pushed her off her lap and onto the floor, where she landed with a wet thud. Amu fell back onto the bed, squeezing her legs together in an attempt to suppress her aching desire, but then gave in and stuck a hand in her panties, finding her pussy lips gooey and swollen.

A panting Utau climbed back on the bed. "Jesus Amu, that was a bit rough. I won't be able to sit down for a week."

"Shut up and make yourself useful." Amu pulled her panties off and spread her pussy apart with two fingers. "Eat me Utau. Eat my pussy..."

Utau hesitated. "Amu, are we lesbians?"

"Right now, I wish you had a cock. I guess that means I'm not," murmured Amu.

"Right now, I wish I had a cock so I could fuck you," said Utau, worried. "What does that mean?"

"I don't care. Please, just lick me." Amu grabbed Utau's head and guided her mouth to her pussy. Utau dove in, licking the entire length of Amu's gash before honing in on her protruding clitoris. She alternately flicked it with her tongue and sucked it into her mouth, her senses reeling with the aroma of Amu's aroused sex.

Amu Hinamori moaned gently, running her hands through Utau's long, soft hair. Utau ran her hands up Amu's naked sides and onto her large breasts, pinching and tugging her thick, erect nipples. It wasn't long before Amu reached her climax, practically suffocating Utau as she grabbed her head and mashed Utau's lips and teeth into her pussy. It was one of the most satisfying orgasms she had ever had.

Afterwards they lay in each other's arms. Amu gently stroked Utau Hoshina's sore ass, breathing in the delicious smell of her hair. "I'm sorry I was so rough. Next time will be different."

"We shouldn't do this again," whispered Utau half-heartedly.

"Why not? We're just friends, doing each other a favour until Mr. Right comes along. I've been missing out on intimacy for too long, and so have you. It doesn't mean we're dykes."

"I want to believe you..."

"It's true." Amu kissed Utau on the forehead, then on the mouth. Their tongues entwined, probing each other's hot, wet mouths, and they drew each other closer, their breasts mashing together.

"And if it isn't true," said Amu when they finally broke apart, "this isn't so bad, anyway..."

They lay in silence for a minute. "Will you lick my pussy next time?" asked Utau.

"No fucking way."

The End


	10. Chapter 10

AmuXRima

Birth of the Tentacle Fiend

Amu sat on the bed and watched while her friend Rima modeled the proceeds of her latest shopping trip. On those occasions when they hadn't gone shopping together, these get-togethers were an opportunity to get trusted feedback about their purchases, and also show-off a little.

"That's nice, Rima" said Amu as Rima spun around in a cute floral summer dress. But secretly she thought it would look better on herself.

Rima checked herself out in the mirror. "Pretty darn cute if I say so myself!" she said chirpily, before pulling the dress up over her head and tossing it over a chair. She bent down and began rummaging around in her shopping bags for the next item. Amu averted her eyes from the rather lewd display of Rima's rounded ass clad in pretty silk panties and looked out the window. It was a nice day outside.

"Ouch!" exclaimed Amu as something bit her on the neck. She slapped it and a large mosquito fell dead to the ground. It was an unusual specimen, iridescent pink and green. Its scientific name, if she had known or cared, was _Japonicus Futanarius_.

"You okay?" asked Rima, pulling a navy-blue one-piece swimsuit out of her bag and holding it up for inspection.

"Sure. Just some insect." Amu replied, knowing that Rima's attention was now fully on the swimsuit and she probably wasn't even listening.

Rima reached back to unclip her bra, then shrugged it off before tugging her panties down and kicking them away. Amu watched idly. She'd seen her friend naked many times before.

As she scratched idly at the mosquito bite, Amu suddenly began to feel dizzy. A sensation like a thousand nervous butterflies spread quickly from the pit of her stomach, making her heart flutter. She put her hand on the mattress to steady herself. Something was seriously wrong. "Rima..." she gasped, but her mouth was dry and her call for help was barely a whisper.

Rima was tugging the navy one-piece up her thighs, oblivious to her friend's distress. It was a tight fit. She adjusted the gusset between her legs, then yanked it tight so she could get her arms through the shoulder straps.

Amu felt a strange tingling heat start to burn between her own legs and her heart rate seemed to increase with each beat as an inexplicable flush of arousal engulfed her. She clamped her legs together but this made things worse. "Rima..." she panted.

"Yeah?" Rima, now squeezed into a swimsuit that was at least a size too small, finally looked back at Amu. "What's up? You look hot."

Amu started fanning herself. "I don't know. I'm burning up all of a sudden."

"I'll get you a drink of water." Rima trotted out to the kitchen, her swimsuit riding up her butt as she left.

As soon as Rima was out of sight, Amu slid a hand up her skirt and felt between her legs. She found her panties were soaking wet and her clitoris was harder and more sensitive than it had ever been in her life. Just brushing it through her underwear caused her to orgasm strongly. But that didn't give her any relief - it just made things worse.

By the time Rima returned, Amu was almost driven crazy with arousal and embarrassment. She gulped down the water and hoped Rima didn't notice the way her stiff nipples were poking through her top like bullets.

"I don't understand it," said Rima obliviously, looking at herself in the mirror and tugging the material out of her pussy cleft, where it insisted on forming a highly invasive cameltoe. "I'm sure this thing fit in the shop. Oh well."

Amu didn't reply, being more concerned with what was happening to her own pussy, and her clitoris in particular. It was like it was getting bigger and harder by the second. Even more disturbing was how her feelings were changing towards her friend. Unable to keep her eyes off Rima she felt a sudden urge to throw her on the bed and kiss her. With this image in her mind, her pussy literally drizzled a flood of girl juice into her panties and her clitoris bulged dramatically.

Rima extricated herself from the swimsuit and pulled a black lace bra and matching panties out of a bag. While Amu stared with lustful eyes, she pulled the panties on. They were semi-transparent and a seam ran up the back so that they hugged all the curves of her bottom. The bra was similarly sheer and her nipples were clearly visible through it.

"What do you think of these? Too sexy?" Rima asked, turning to face her friend. She gasped in shock at what she saw. Amu had thrown herself back on the bed with her skirt around her waist and her hand was doing something very vigorous inside her soaking panties.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Amu, what the hell are you doing?" Rima cried.

Amu's face was bright red with embarrassment. "Rima ... sorry... something's wrong... can't help it!" she gasped as she convulsed with another orgasm. This in turn caused her arousal to ratchet up another notch. In her delirium she tore off her panties and flung her legs wide.

Rima stared aghast. "Amu! Wha... What the hell is that?" she stammered, pointing at her friend's clitoris. It was now as big as a pickle, smooth and slightly curved. Before their wide eyes it swelled and lengthened, until it reached at least ten inches long. Then a bell-end formed and a slit opened up at the tip, from which a thick white fluid started dribbling.

"Is that... is that... a dick?" Rima whispered.

"What's happening to me?" moaned Amu in distress, before grabbing her newly-formed cock and jerking it furiously. Rima stepped backward nervously.

"Um... yeah Amu, do that. Maybe if you, um, finish off... maybe it will go away..."

Nothing could have stopped Amu from doing exactly that. Her fist became a blur as she jacked off her oozing cock. She closed her eyes and found herself visualizing Rima's naked body. She imagined her mouth on Rima's tits, her hands on Rima's ass... This wasn't how she was supposed to feel about her friend! She opened her eyes to get rid of the visions and was treated to the sight of the real Rima looking super-hot in her sexy new underwear.

"Oh God, Rima!" groaned Amu as a powerful orgasm hit and a highly pressurized fountain of semen exploded out of her cock and showered down all over her. Her skirt and blouse were drenched and salty droplets fell into her gasping mouth. Rima's bedcovers didn't escape either.

"Holy shit!" shouted Rima, recoiling but unable to avert her eyes from her twitching, cum-spurting friend. The orgasm lasted about thirty seconds. At the end of it, Amu's cock showed no sign of deflating. In fact, it looked bigger.

Amu was now dealing with lustful feelings of an intensity rarely experienced by human females. (There are some monkeys in Borneo that get hornier, but they aren't relevant to this story.) Desperate for relief, she locked eyes with Rima and suddenly knew what she had to do.

Something in Amu's gaze made Rima extremely nervous. It was like the real Amu had stepped out of the building and a sex-crazed hermaphroditic replica had taken her place.

"Rima, I'm sorry," said Amu. She climbed off the bed and dropped her cum-soaked skirt and blouse to the floor. Now she was naked except for a white bra. Her fat cock pointed upward at a sixty-degree angle, steadily dripping sperm on the carpet.

"Um, that's okay. It could have happened to anyone..." said Rima, edging towards the door.

"Rima, I'm afraid I'm going to have to use this thing on you" said Amu sadly as she moved to block Rima's escape route.

"The fuck you are!" cried Rima, then quickly attempted a sudden dash past Amu. It didn't work. Amu grabbed her by the elbow, swung her around and threw her on the bed where she landed with her legs spread. Amu leapt on top of her with frightening speed.

"You wanted my opinion? Yes, these are too sexy!" said Amu. She dug her fingernails into the crotch of Rima's flimsy panties and proceeded to tear them to shreds.

"They were new!" howled Rima as Amu rubbed her dribbling cockhead up and down her friend's unprotected pussy slit.

"I'm so sorry Rima, I can't help it. I've gotta fuck you! Please try to enjoy it" moaned Amu, nuzzling her face into Rima's neck and showering her with kisses.

"Fine, just make it quick," sighed Rima in resignation. The dick was huge, but it might not be so bad if Amu was gentle...

Amu rammed her enormous cock into Rima's cunt with a grunt and a wet squelch.

"Aaiiieeeeee!" screamed Rima. This was without doubt the biggest, fattest thing she'd ever had shoved up her. Her brain was still having difficulty processing what was happening. If someone had told her that morning that her friend was going to suddenly grow a dick and fuck her with it, she would have been extremely skeptical.

Consumed by lust, Amu pounded Rima relentlessly. With each wet and gooey thrust, white juice squirted out of Rima's stretched-out pussy and pooled under her butt cheeks. Amu marveled at how wonderful Rima's soft body felt against her own, her perfume so sweet, her hair so soft. She felt she could fuck her friend's tight pussy for days. But Rima clearly wasn't into it, and Amu found this off-putting.

For the first few minutes, Rima gritted her teeth and endured. But with no end in sight, she decided that her best chance was to bring Amu to another orgasm as quickly as she could, then hopefully the ordeal would be over.

"Oh Amu," she murmured, running her hands down Amu's back and gripping her humping ass cheeks. "That's it. I love it. Fuck me Amu, fuck me harder!"

This was music to Amu's ears. She kissed Rima hard in response, then slid her hand up over Rima's bra and grabbed her tits roughly. "Take it Rima, you little slut!"

"Yeah Amu, I'm your little slut," panted Rima. "Fuck me with your big hard dick. Fuck me like a dirty whore." She reached around and rammed two fingers into Amu's dripping pussy.

This was all that Amu needed. Her next orgasm hit like a tsunami. She tensed up and shoved her cock as deep into Rima as it would go. Jerking and twitching, she flooded Rima's womb with seed, then withdrew until only the head was left inside. Three more squirts completely filled Rima's vaginal tunnel with white goo, then Amu plunged deep inside again with an almighty squish. High-pressure cum sprayed out of Rima's cunt around Amu's cock, drenching Amu's tummy and Rima's inner thighs.

The fog of lust started clearing from Amu's mind. She rolled off Rima, her cock pulling out with a wet sucking sound, and lay next to her, panting. To her relief, the giant dick was becoming flaccid. "Rima, look, it's shrinking," she said.

"That's totally awesome for you," replied Rima scathingly. Amu turned to face her, suddenly cognizant of the shocking nature of what she had just done to her friend. Rima was lying there spread-eagled, cum literally pouring out of her gaping, twitching cunt.

"Rima, I'm so sorry!" cried Amu, now completely lucid.

"Don't talk to me," came the icy reply. "This has severely tested our friendship!"

The two friends lay side by side on the bed, catching their breath. Amu's cock had now completely disappeared, leaving her with a clitoris that, while not quite as small as before, was still within normal proportions. Rima's pussy gradually closed up and stopped leaking.

"It seems like it's over now" ventured Amu eventually.

Rima cast a disgusted eye over her cum-stained bed covers. Thick puddles of semen were starting to soak through.

"Help me clean this mess up Amu. And can you unhook my bra? It feels like it's shrinking..."

Amu inspected Rima's chest and blinked in disbelief. "Umm, Rima... I don't think it's the bra that's shrinking..."

Rima looked down in horror. Before her wide eyes, her breasts were visibly swelling up. Her bra was getting uncomfortably tight, unable to contain her expanding bosom. The straps started digging painfully into her shoulders.

"Get it off me!" Rima shrieked. Amu fumbled with the catch and the bra practically flew off as Rima's tits burst out. They were now at least three cup sizes bigger with nipples that were spectacularly big and fat.

"What have you done to me?" howled Rima. "How am I going to explain _these?_" By way of illustration, she squeezed her now enormous boobs in Amu's direction. To their surprise a jet of milk hit Amu square in the face.

"Oh, this just fucking keeps getting better and better!" sighed Rima, unable to stop the streams of milk that were now pumping out of her engorged nipples and running down the sides of her breasts.

Amu wiped the white fluid out of her eyes, then noticed that Rima's belly was now swelling up too. She couldn't bring herself to say anything. Instead she just gaped.

Rima noticed soon enough. "What the hell?" Then realization dawned. "Amu, you've fucking knocked me up!"

"I'll call an ambulance," said Amu in a panic.

"Ugh... too late!" groaned Rima as a flood of clear, thick fluid gushed out of her pussy. Her eyes rolled back as a series of contractions rippled through her birth canal. Each contraction was inexplicably accompanied by an intense orgasm. "This... isn't... too bad!" she panted.

Suddenly two green tentacles shot out of Rima's cunt and wrapped tightly around her calves just below the knees. The tentacles then contracted, hauling the rest of the creature out of Rima in the process, until it flopped out wetly between her thighs. It was squid-like, glistening with slime, with numerous tendrils, pseudopods and other appendages flapping around wildly in the air.

Amu screamed. This was just like that awful _Prometheus_ movie, only better written.

Rima watched frozen in horror as the thing slowly slithered its way up on top of her. An eyeball on a stalk waved in front of her face, inspecting her. Meanwhile two tentacles with gaping mouths at the ends slithered and slobbered around her chest before finally attaching themselves to her engorged, leaking nipples. Then the creature started suckling loudly at her swollen teats with the force of an industrial vacuum cleaner.

"Get it off me!" cried Rima as the creature milked her furiously. Amu stepped forward hesitantly. Mustering all her courage she gripped one of the sucking tentacles and tugged. It didn't release its grip - if anything it increased the suction on Rima's breast.

"Yeow! Let it go! Let it go!" wailed Rima, and Amu happily obliged. As Amu watched helplessly, Rima's breasts seemed to be shrinking as the milk was pumped out of them. Her belly was now back to normal and her pussy could actually be seen to be tightening back up.

It was concerning, however, that the creature was rapidly increasing in size.

Finally Rima's milk ran out and the thing's mouths released themselves from her tortured breasts, leaving her with bright red rings around her nipples. Its various appendages had stopped flailing around and it seemed content. In fact, it might actually have fallen asleep. It was hard to tell.

Rima struggled ineffectually to get out from underneath the creature, but it was now at least ten times bigger and a dead weight on her stomach. Amu grabbed her friend's hands and helped to pull her free.

The two women hugged each other in relief, their bodies squishing together with a squelch of slime and semen. Both felt remarkably well, considering what they had just been through. If anything, Rima's bigger boobs were an improvement. Their attention quickly turned to the dozing monster on the bed.

"Is that a baby or did the afterbirth come out first?" asked Amu.

"That's our kid you're talking about!" remonstrated Rima, feeling maternal for some strange reason.

"Do we keep it as a pet? Or ring the zoo?" asked Amu.

Rima ignored her. "The other kids are going to tease it. That's a given."

"Do you think it's dangerous?"

"How could it be? It's just an iddle widdle baby," replied Rima, obviously under the influence of pregnancy hormones or something.

Amu shook her head in disbelief and took Amu by the hand. "Let's get out of here," she said, reaching for the door handle...

The beast on the bed sprang back into life. Two tentacles shot out and grabbed Amu around the ankles, causing her to face-plant on the floor. Her fingernails dug into the carpet as she was dragged back towards the creature. Another pair of tentacles wrapped around her thighs, pulling her legs apart as her lower half was raised into the air, leaving only her face, hands and breasts pressed against the floor. Her pussy and ass couldn't have been more exposed and vulnerable.

The creature remained on the bed, having pulled Amu's butt up level with it. Short, whip-like tendrils flicked wetly across her bottom and pussy leaving little red welts. The eyestalk leaned in to inspect its prey, and the mouth-tentacles from earlier now sprouted penis-like helmets from the ends and loomed ominously.

"What's it doing?" called out Amu frantically, unable to see behind her.

"Don't worry Amu," replied Rima helpfully. "I think it only wants to fuck you..."

"But I'm its father..."

Amu felt a thick drizzle of warm fluid run over her crotch and down her ass crack. The beast was lubing her up. How considerate of it.

It quickly became apparent that the creature's secretions contained a powerful aphrodisiac. Amu felt her clitoris buzz and her pussy juices start to flow again. Against all logic and reason she found herself desperate for the horrible monster to have its way with her.

She didn't have to wait long. The tip of a penis tentacle started wriggling up and down Amu's pussy slit, working her lips apart as it fumbled for the entrance. Then it gently eased its way inside. It was fat, with a ridged and lumpy surface that felt quite pleasurable as it slowly pumped in and out of her.

Amu moaned in ecstasy. This really wasn't so bad - the monster wasn't ravaging her, it was making love to her. But then, without warning, the second penis tentacle suddenly dived between her spread butt-cheeks and rammed its way deep into her tight little asshole.

Eyes bulging and shocked speechless, Amu could only dangle and quiver as the two invading cocks pumped her pussy and ass with an alternating rhythm. The pace increased tenfold, her nether regions now a blur of pounding monster dicks. Under the onslaught she was pushed away from the bed as the tentacles around her legs began to lose grip. Another tentacle shot out and wrapped around her bra strap in an attempt to stop her escaping. After a few painful seconds her bra broke and her tits burst free. Amu managed to crawl a short distance away before the tentacles regained purchase and started dragging her back again.

"A little help here..." she suggested.

Rima leapt into action. "Okay, I know we're its parents and we're supposed to love it unconditionally, but seriously, fuck this thing!" she yelled, reaching under the bed. She pulled out a baseball bat and started raining down a series of brutal blows at the base of the creature's eyestalk. With all major tentacles wrapped around Amu, the monster was unable to defend itself in time.

After receiving ten good whacks with the bat, the creature started its death-throes. Amu was jerked around violently in its grip, the tentacles inside her quivering epileptically. Then it collapsed, the bulk of its body deflating with a soft pfft-sound.

"Thanks Rima," said Amu, pulling a still-twitching tentacle out of her ass while staggering away from the corpse.

"Not a problem, babe," panted Rima, grabbing Amu by the arm and pulling her through the doorway. They slammed the door behind them and collapsed in the hallway.

Minutes passed.

"So, do you think I should try to return that swimsuit?" asked Rima.

The End


	11. Chapter 11

AmuXIkuto

(Candle Holder, continued...)

Amu's ass was high in the air, pillows boosting her up so her pussy was pointing almost straight up. Ropes wrapped her body like spider's silk on prey. She was helpless and held in place, at Ikuto's mercy.

The room was lit by candles, the warm light giving everything a golden glow. Amu's skin was glowing in the light, making her look somehow magical and ethereal. As she waited her anticipation grew, as did her arousal. Her pussy lips were open and her hot waiting slit dripped cum that ran down her belly and made the carpet under her wet. She was ready.

Ikuto touched her and she jumped. Having expected to hear his approach she was taken by surprise when he was just there beside her. The feel of his leather clad fingers stroking her sent shivers through her whole body. She purred in response and she could actually feel him smiling at her.

His fingers traced down her body to her waist and gently caressed her hips. Pausing for a moment he pulled at one of the ropes and it allowed her legs to spread slightly and in so doing, opened her pussy up more. Her juices dripped out of her and tickled down her skin.

Amu heard him doing something and then felt a strange sensation. Something rough and cylindrical was being teasingly placed between her pussy lips. It was not thick and felt warm. It was not until Ikuto began to slide it into her that she realized it was a taper candle, one of the long candles that lit the room.

Moaning as the long wax base of the candle penetrated her, Amu trembled at not only the sensation but also the thought of the humiliation of being fucked by household objects. As Ikuto slid it into her further, her body shook with a small climax and he paused until she was done and then wiggled the candle a little in her.

"Clamp your pussy closed, hold this tightly." His voice was smooth and deep like chocolate.

"Yes, Sir," she responded but he touched her lips with a leather covered finger.

"Shhhhh... just do... don't say." Again the voice washed over her and made her wish she could taste his words. They were delicious.

"Hold it tightly, no matter what," he said and Amu knew enough to just do it and not ask why.

As she clenched her pussy tightly around the candle he began to play with her ass, slowly using one finger to tease all around her hole and then tickle her until she could barely keep the candle up. "Careful," he said. "That candle is lit my dear... you really don't want to drop it."

"Oh my God!" Amu thought. It was lit? She had a lit candle in her pussy, the idea of where it would go if not kept up sunk in and she clenched her pussy tighter. She trembled slightly and that small wiggle was enough to dislodge some of the liquid wax. It ran down the shaft of the candle and the hot wax spilled over her pussy lips. She cried out but held it tightly still.

"Good girl," he said and she smiled. Those words would inspire her to walk into the flames of hell if he asked.

The second spill of wax was more and it ran down her lips and over her clit. The heat was so intense she came without any warning. Amu's body shook and more wax spilled onto her pussy but still she held the candle up. Finally she recovered and lay there trembling and holding the taper in her pussy like a good girl.

Again she could feel Ikuto smiling at her as she lay there and she smiled in return. His finger went back to playing with her asshole, only this time he was rubbing slippery lubricant all over it and sliding his finger into her, greasing her up.

Amu shook as she realized what would be next and was not surprised really when the second candle was pressed against her tight asshole and slowly worked into her. He was so gentle as he slid it deeper into her ass, filling her up and making her feel almost like she would split from both holes being full, even with the candles being slim.

(Candle Holder, continued...)

Ikuto let out a little laugh and began to work the candle in and out of her hole, fucking her ass with it. Amu moaned as it violated her ass deeply; sliding way into her and then back almost out and then in again. She felt her pussy literally dripping cum out of it; the hot wax from the candle spilling over her lips and clit again and again, the pain so exquisite, so wonderful now.

She was shaking as he stroked her hair and calmed her. The orgasm had been so intense, she had forgotten where she was momentarily and the candle had nearly fallen over. As she clenched her pussy tight on it again it straightened back up and a little more wax trickled onto her.

At last Amu regained her composure and he kissed her back and rubbed her shoulder affectionately. She smiled and held the candles upright. Then she heard it. The sound of a match being struck. Then the acrid sulfur smell hit her.

He lit the candle in her ass and blew out the match and then nothing. He said nothing else, made no noise, didn't touch her. For long minutes she waited for something to happen. She felt like time had stopped.

Then it happened all at once. The candle in Amu's asshole dripped wax first and the hot liquid seared her and ran down her crack in both directions, onto her back and pussy. She jerked from the feeling. The candle in her cunt splashed more wax between her legs. She twitched in reaction and the candle in her ass spilled more, and then the one in her pussy...

Both candles showered Amu with hot wax, she screamed and came and screamed until she didn't know what she was doing any more. She cried out but didn't hear any sound as her body shook and she tried so hard to keep the candles held up but more and more wax spilled. She was trembling, crying, cumming, she couldn't stop any of it.

As she began to spin in her mind she forgot the world. Heat and being full and orgasms and fire filled her mind. She felt flames licking her all over and they were so good. They tickled her and set her on fire from the inside out. She screamed again as she spun in the air, just burning and loving it, the heat part of her.

Amu was curled in Ikuto's lap when she finally opened her eyes. Not burned... not on fire. She was crying or at least had been. He stroked her hair and kissed her gently. She snuggled her face into his chest and enjoyed his touches. His fingers were hot from the gloves he had taken off... almost like little points of fire on her skin. She drifted off again...

The End


	12. Chapter 12

AmuXguy of your choice

You flop down on your queen size bed and just lie there for a few moments, too tired to even throw back the covers. What a day - run, run, run, and not a second to relax. As your eyes slowly close and blessed sleep begins to overtake you, the jangle of the phone on the night stand jars you back to reality.

Fumbling for the receiver, you answer, "Hello, may I help you?"

"Amu Hinamori," a deep voice on the other end of the line responds firmly, "this is your master. Are you ready to obey?"

Instantly a shiver runs through your body, seemingly whisking the tiredness right out of you, and causing your pussy to drench itself in a bath of warm cunt juice!

"I won't ask you again," he snaps, "are you ready to obey?"

"Oh, yes," you gush, "anything, I'm ready to serve you!"

"Very good," he replies smoothly, "but before we go any further, I want you to lie down and bring yourself to climax, is that understood?"

"Yes, master, I understand," you answer huskily, before letting your hand slide between your legs to find your seat of pleasure. After it is over (and it is over rather quickly) he gives you an address on the other side of town and tells you to be there in twenty minutes, and then abruptly he hangs up!

For the second time that evening you shiver, the first time from the sound of your master's voice, the second, from the appearance of the building matching the address he has given you! It is a private residence that looks absolutely gothic, with a front consisting of large thick stones, turrets, gargoyles, and of course covered with thick hanging vines.

You unconsciously pull your coat tighter together in front of you, and then with a little trepidation, climb the stairs and ring the bell. For almost a minute nothing happens and you are about to ring the bell one more time, when all at once the huge carved door creaks and slowly swings open.

It is almost as dark inside as out, as the only light that you can see comes from several oil lamps hanging from the wall. Gothic isn't the word for it, this place looks positively medieval!

Gingerly stepping inside, you are taken aback at the sight of a dark robed person with a hood over his or her head. The usher closes the door behind you, and without saying a word motions for you to follow them down a long dark corridor that is made even more chilling by the flickering of flames of the oil lamps that cause the shadows to jump from one spot to another.

With your heart pounding, you enter a large room that is at least thirty feet long and just as wide. What you see turns your tummy into a knot and stuns you into motionlessness.

The room itself is lined with more of the oil lamps, which of course give off the eerie flickering light, but what really scares you, was what dominates the center of the room! It has the makings of a tenth-century torture chamber, complete with a stretching rack, pillory, and naturally an apparatus that would hold someone spread eagle in a standing position. You are so transfixed by the equipment that you at first fail to notice that there are three other figures dressed in hooded robes sitting in a semi-circle in front of the "toys"!

You are startled from your trance as a hand takes you by the arm and leads you to a place in front of the rest of the group. A male voice coming from under the hood of your usher orders, "You have agreed to obey and will do the bidding of your master?"

"Y-yes," you reply in a shaky voice, "I will obey you!"

You have never seen your master face to face, but after having heard his voice many times over the phone, you are positive that the person speaking to you is not him. However, you can't be sure that he isn't one of the three others sitting before her.

The voice from under the hood then commands "Amu, remove your clothing, right now!"

You slip your leather coat from her shoulders and then slowly begin removing the rest of your things until you are shivering naked in the middle of the dark dank room.

Again taking you by the arm, the usher leads you to the rack and has you climb up on its table top and extend your arms over your head, where metal bracelets are then attached to each wrist and ankle.

After you are safely secured, the man in the hood asks, "Are you sure you want to continue? This will be the last time you will be asked. From then on you will do as you are told without question!"

With your nipples now sticking up hard in the cool air, you reply softly, "I will follow your orders completely!"

"Very good Amu," he replies sternly, "then let us begin!"

(His Bidding, continued...)

Looking around with more than a little fear, you watch as the hooded usher slowly begins moving the arm ratchet back and forth, which slowly but surely retracts the chains attached to your limbs. Each movement of the arm incrementally moves the chains only a fraction of an inch, but in only a matter of minutes your arms and legs are pulled tight almost to the point of pain.

Moments later, you are surrounded by the three other hooded figures who at first only watch as your naked body is stretched to its limit!

"Does it hurt," he asks softly?

"Yes," you reply truthfully, but there must not have been enough pain in your voice, as immediately he moves the lever another notch, which ever so slightly pulls harder on your arms and legs. The low moan that escapes your lips must please him, because for the time being, he doesn't make another move to stretch you further. Instead, however, one of the other hooded figures holds a burning candle over your nipples that drips hot wax onto your vulnerable skin!

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, that burns," you moan. "Please, no more!"

Quick as a cat, the hooded usher reaches out and clicks the ratchet ahead a notch, causing you to moan even louder as the pain in your shoulders and hips intensifies!

"Don't ever tell us to stop," he admonishes you, "retribution will be quick and sure, do you understand me?"

"Y-yes," you stammer, as your eyes began to blur from the pain, "I understand!"

"Very good Amu," he continues, "now, be a good girl and ask for some more wax!"

"Oh, please," you groan!

"Please what," he demands.

"P-please give me some more wax," you say in a wavering voice!

"Very good, my dear," he replies softly, while more burning wax drips slowly onto your erect nipples, "you have a lovely body, but I fear that it is a touch too short," and with that, that ratchet moves another notch and your moan is now loud enough to fill the room.

"Does is hurt, dear?" the usher asks softly, while massaging your full breasts.

"Oh, god," you moan, "it hurts so badly, p-please, no more!"

"Well, dear," he says still more softly, "we have something else planned for you, that I'm sure will be a great deal more palatable!"

"W-what are you going to do to me?" you ask nervously, as your body is being pulled tight like a bow string. The answer comes soon enough, when you feel warm oil being gently rubbed into your pussy!

"Oh, myyyyyyy," you moan, "that feels so goooooood, please don't stop!"

"Your cunt is too hairy," the usher replies, while still caressing your chest and softly twisting your nipples, "it's so hairy we can't see your pretty labia, so of course, we have to shave it for you!"

Upon hearing that, you automatically stiffen, while thinking about a sharp razor gliding over your nether regions.

"Now, now, Amu," the usher says soothingly, "you're so tense, maybe this will help you relax a little," and with a swift jerk, he ratchets the handle one more notch!

While more oil is being applied to your pussy, it is inevitable that your clit is brushed over and indirectly massaged by the swirling digits. The pain, especially in your shoulders, is growing more intense by the second, but much to your consternation, the fury building gradually in your pussy is making it hard to distinguish between agony and ecstasy.

The usher produces a long bladed straight razor that he carefully makes sure you get a good look at before moving down to your pussy and gently cutting away your thick bush. The cool air on bare skin is a new sensation for you, which makes goose bumps break out all over your body, as well as causing your nipples to shrivel up like it is the middle of winter.

When you are finally smooth as a baby, oil is again applied generously to your bulging mound, but this time fingers eagerly probe your opening, searching out your love button, and masturbating it shamelessly, which of course makes your pussy convulse in an orgasm that seems to last forever!

Cradling your head in his arms, the usher asks softly, "Did our little cunt enjoy her orgasm?"

Barely able to speak, all you can do is whisper, "Yes, it was wonderful, thank you so much!"

The usher continues to caress your cheek and breasts while adding, "Of course, you will cum again and again for us Amu Hinamori, but this time, you will be violated by this!" He leans over and shoves a thick black dildo deep into your defenceless pussy!

Your eyes nearly pop out of their sockets while the usher rams the thick rubber invader in and out of your pussy at lightning speed. You try to move your body to time his thrusts with those of your own, but you are being held so tightly by the rack, that all you can do is lie there and take it, as orgasm after orgasm slams into your cunt like a sledge hammer!

You finally pass out, from both a mixture of pain and orgasmic exhaustion, but the next thing you realize, you are awake and dressed, and standing next to the front door with the usher, who points you in the direction of a cab which is waiting at the bottom of the stairs in the street in front of the old house.

Gingerly you take an awkward step out the door, but have to grab the hand railing to keep from falling on your face. As you begin your slow descent down the steps, a voice from inside the door opines, "Have a safe trip home, Amu Hinamori, we hope to see you again sometime, goodnight!"

The big door then swings slowly shut and you struggle to reach the cab for your ride home. Finally back in your apartment, you are just about ready to slip under the shower when the phone rings.

"Hello," you answered softly.

"Did you have a nice evening, Amu?" your master's voice asks quietly.

"It was, shall we say, interesting," you reply.

A chuckle comes through the phone line and he replies, "Sleep well my child, you never know when the next call will come!"

The End


	13. Chapter 13

IkutoXLuluXSaaya

Birthday Party

It's your birthday and this year you've decided to throw the most awesome party ever. You send invitations to all the hot women you know (making sure to explicitly exclude their partners) and require that all guests dress as prostitutes. As an extra incentive, you offer a prize for the sluttiest outfit.

On the night of the party you can barely contain your excitement, wondering what each girl will wear. You make sure your camera is charged and the memory card is empty, because you plan on taking lots and lots of pictures!

The allotted hour approaches, then passes. It seems that everyone has decided to be fashionably late.

Two hours later you are still sitting on the couch, anxiously checking your watch. Why has no-one turned up? It's inexplicable!

As midnight approaches, you have to face reality. Your invitations have clearly all been lost in the post.

You start clearing up despondently, when suddenly the doorbell rings. You dash to the door and open it.

On your doorstep are Lulu DeMorcef and Saaya Yamabuki, both wearing long coats.

"Hi Ikuto," says Saaya cheerfully, giving you a kiss on the cheek and squeezing past you through the door. Her big tits brush against your chest as she passes.

"Happy Birthday," says Lulu. "Sorry we're late. We were almost here, but then we decided we weren't dressed slutty enough, so we went back to change!"

Lulu gives you a hug and a kiss, and you offer to take her coat. Underneath she's wearing tight black lycra hotpants over the top of black fishnet stockings and high heels. Her nipples are poking through a pink boob-tube top that hugs her small, firm tits. Her hotpants are so tight that they are half way up her ass at the back and she's got a pronounced camel-toe happening at the front. You suddenly feel funny in your pants.

Saaya calls back from the lounge room. "Oh no! It looks like everyone's left already!"

Lulu looks disappointed. "Is the party over? Don't tell me I squeezed into this for nothing!"

"The party was awesome!" you lie. "It was so crazy the neighbours called the police and they made everyone leave."

"That's terrible!" says Saaya , "but we're here now, so get ready for round two."

Saaya discards her coat and you gasp. Underneath, her bulging breasts are encased in a black lacy bra. She's wearing matching panties, with stockings and suspenders. Her underwear is really sheer so you can see the outline of her nipples through her bra and a thick luxuriant bush through her panties. Tied at the hips with ribbons, her panties have a seam up the back so they hug every curve of her buttocks. A pair of killer high heels finishes the ensemble.

"Holy crap Saaya , you look amazing!" you exclaim.

Saaya giggles. "Oh you think so? You like my outfit then?" She does a little twirl in front of you so you can check out her cute body. When she stops twirling, her huge tits stop moving noticeably later than the rest of her.

You try to hide the bulge in your pants but she gives you a hug and you know she can feel your cock pushing into her stomach. She whispers in your ear, "Go ahead, have a bit of a feel, I know you've always wanted to!"

While Lulu rolls her eyes, you run your hands over Saaya 's body, squeezing her massive breasts and feeling her hard nipples against your palms through her bra. Then you fondle her firm butt over her panties and she starts nibbling your ear. When you start to slide your hand into her panties she pulls away, saying "That's enough for now!"

You give your guests glasses of white wine and they start dancing together. You down a triple scotch while you watch.

Lulu is clearly having difficulty with her outfit. She keeps trying to pull the crotch of her hotpants out of her pussy slit and her boob tube keeps slipping down and showing her nipples. Saaya finds this hilarious.

You finish your drink and join them on the dance floor. Lulu wraps her arms around your neck, staring into your eyes while pressing her body against your cock. You have one hand on her back and the other is roaming over her hotpants, gently squeezing her ass cheeks.

Then Saaya has a turn, rubbing her tits up and down your body while your hands wander all over her. Eventually Lulu prises you both apart. "I wanna give him a lap dance!"

You sit back on the couch. Apparently Lulu wants this to be a very special lap dance, because she removes your shoes and socks, then unbuttons your pants and tugs them off while you raise your hips from the couch. You are left sitting there with a massive bulge in your boxers.

Lulu pulls her boob-tube off , revealing her cute little tits. She straddles your lap and pushes them in your face, rubbing her stiff nipples against your nose and mouth. "Do you like my tits, Ikuto?" she asks sweetly.

"Oh yeah," you reply, your mouth pressed against her soft chest. Her scent is intoxicating.

Lulu grabs your stiff cock through your boxers. "I can tell," she smiles.

She turns around, plonks her ass in your lap and starts grinding. You look down and see the bulge in your underwear lovingly squeezed between her buttocks. As she humps back and forth your knob pops out of the waistband of your shorts. More and more of your cock comes out of your boxers as Lulu grinds her ass against you. You leak a bit of shiny pre-cum, smearing Lulu's butt as she squirms around in your lap.

Lulu gets up and pulls down her hotpants, giving you a splendid view of her ass in the process. You briefly see her hairy cunt lips criss-crossed by the fishnets before she dumps her rear back into your lap. The fishnets are the only thing stopping your cock from sliding inside her.

Now Lulu starts humping your exposed cock between her buttocks. Strangely, at this point you start to daydream. You close your eyes and imagine that you throw her face down on the floor, straddle her thighs and force your dick into her pussy. You're fucking Lulu with both hands on her bottom, fingers digging into her soft butt cheeks. Then you pull out and shoot your cum all over Lulu's buttocks. Saaya comes over and starts licking and slurping all your cum off Lulu's bottom. You grab Saaya 's head and shove it right between Lulu's butt cheeks so she can lick out all the semen from Lulu's ass.

But that doesn't really happen. Back to reality...

Lulu DeMorcef is still grinding on your lap with your dick between her butt cheeks. She's getting a bit hot and bothered so she reaches down and starts rubbing her clitoris. Faster and faster she rubs, until she cries "oh, oh... I'm gonna cum!"

Lulu tenses up and squeezes your cock between her buttocks as she cums in your lap. You almost explode as well, but you're not quite there yet.

Lulu slides off your lap and Saaya takes her place, facing you and straddling your cock. She smiles and takes her bra off so her big fat tits can dangle freely. Her pink nipples are long and hard like bullets.

Saaya starts rubbing her naked tits all over you. Then she slides down between your legs and pushes her breasts into your lap. Looking up at you with a cheeky smile, she shows you how she can suck her own nipples.

Finally Saaya looks down and pretends to notice your cock for the first time. "Oooh, what do we have here?" she exclaims.

She squishes her tits together and slides her cleavage up and down your cock. You start thrusting your hips, reaching down to pinch and tug at her nipples as you fuck Saaya 's tits.

You find yourself daydreaming again. Is this situation not exciting enough for you or something? Anyway, you imagine that you grab Saaya by the ears and force her down on your cock, fucking her mouth faster and faster. Saaya makes "gak, gak, gak" sounds as you pound her throat with your massive dick. You explode in her mouth and her eyes widen as sperm shoots out of her nose...

But that doesn't really happen. Back to reality. Saaya Yamabuki has been titty-fucking you for a while now and you missed most of it!

Eventually Saaya says "I think that's quite enough of that for now." She gives your dick a little kiss and then tucks it back in your pants. She gets up on her knees, straddles you and lets you snuggle her tits for a bit.

While you suck and nibble on her hard nipples, you slide your hands down and start squeezing and fondling her butt. You undo the ribbons on her hips, causing her panties to fall away. You slide your hand between her legs from behind and you can feel her wet, hairy little pussy.

Then Saaya says "I hope you enjoyed your present, Ikuto."

"It was amazing, but is it over now?" you reply, squirming in frustration.

"Yeah, I think we've all gone a bit further than we planned on, but it was really nice." And she gives you a kiss on the lips.

Suddenly you notice that, unknown to Saaya , Lulu is removing your underwear. While Saaya 's eyes are locked on yours, Lulu grabs your dick, gently stroking it and aiming it at Saaya 's snatch.

When Saaya finally plonks her ass back down in your lap she gets a big surprise as your cock plunges balls-deep right up her cunt. Her eyes open wide and she gasps "Oh my God! You're right inside me!"

Saaya tries to pull herself off but Lulu grabs her hips and slams her back down again. "Go on, fuck him Saaya , it's his birthday!"

Saaya sits there for a moment, getting used to the feeling of your massive dick up her. Your heart is racing. "Saaya , I've been dreaming of this moment!" you groan.

Saaya whispers "I've been dreaming of it too," then gives you a passionate French kiss and starts humping your dick.

Saaya bounces up and down on your cock, panting into your neck with her hot breath, moaning "Fuck me, oh, ohh, fuck me, keep fucking me, fuck me hard, oh, oh, ohhh!" You're going dizzy smelling her perfume and feeling Saaya 's sweet little cunt sliding up and down your cock.

Lulu whispers in your ear. "Happy Birthday Ikuto! She's always wanted you, so fuck her good. Fuck Saaya good and hard like you've both wanted! Go on, fuck Saaya ! Fuck that little bitch! Fuck her hot little cunt!"

"Yeah Ikuto, give it to me!" cries Saaya . "I'm your little slut! It's your birthday so fuck me hard!"

Lulu nibbles your ears and kisses your neck, and Saaya 's tongue is in your mouth as she pants "oh, oh, more, more, I love your cock, give me more... oh God!"

Then Saaya tenses up and starts cumming. You hug her tight and she bites your shoulder as her pussy starts twitching around your cock. Saaya cums and cums over and over again, panting and twitching and squirming. Her eyes are wide and crazy because she's never cum so hard in her life. Eventually she collapses against you and says "Oh God, thank you."

"Any time, baby," you reply.

You still haven't cum yet because you're such an awesome stud. You hold Saaya 's hips and she starts squirming them around. Lulu gets down between your legs for a better view of your dick and she starts stroking your balls.

Saaya is deliberately squeezing your shaft with her vagina. "Cum for me Ikuto, shoot your cum in me!"

That sets you right off and you start to cum. But at that moment she tilts her hips a bit too much and your cock pops out, pointing right at Lulu.

You shoot your load right in Lulu's face. One spurt gets her across her forehead, nose and cheek. Another blast gets caught in her hair. And just as Lulu gasps in shock, a stream of cum shoots right into her mouth and up her nose.

Your dick is squirting everywhere like a fire hose. Most of the rest of your load gets sprayed over Saaya 's bottom, thick pubes and gaping pink cunt.

"Oh... My... God..." says a stunned Lulu, cum dribbling and dripping off her face and down on to her tiny tits.

Saaya tries to turn around to see what's going on but she accidentally shoves her cum-soaked ass right into Lulu's face. Lulu's nose gets rammed up Saaya 's butt and her mouth gets pushed into Saaya 's wet, hairy pussy.

"Mmmmffff" howls Lulu, her mouth full of pussy lips. She finally breaks free and starts gasping for air.

Lulu sits there speechless. Her face is completely smeared with cum and it's all in her hair too. She picks a couple of stray pubic hairs out of her teeth.

"Oh god Lulu, are you okay?" says a concerned Saaya when she finally realizes what just happened.

"Oh yeah, sure, apart from being covered with sperm and learning what my slutty friend's pussy tastes like!"

Hilarity and friendly hugs ensue.

As the girls clean each other off in the shower, you pour yourself another scotch. Relaxing on the couch, you start to daydream again. Eyes closed in blissful reverie, you imagine that Saaya Yamabuki is eating Lulu DeMorcef's pussy in your shower, and you join them, wielding a massive cucumber...

But that doesn't really happen. Back to reality.

It's midnight, and no-one turned up for your party.

The End


	14. Chapter 14

YayaXAmuXIkuto

Home Delivered

You walk around the porno store with your wife Amu and look at all the goodies there. You are looking for something different to play with tonight. You both enjoy finding new toys, but more and more it is harder to find something new. You have dildos, vibrators, beads, lubes, lotions, jellies, bullets, whips, flogs, cuffs, blindfolds, and even this weird assed thing that looks like a dragon fly that still leaves you confused as to how to use it properly.

You are looking at the story magazines and trying to find new ideas in them. You are all for asking the guy working there, he's nice enough and he would know of anything different, but Amu made you promise not to. You guess you can see her point, but you have nothing to hide about your sex life. You just like new things to play with and there is nothing wrong with that in your book.

Amu walks up behind you. You can hear her heels on the tile floor so you turn and she is holding something behind her and smiling. You try to look around her and see what she has, but she turns so it remains hidden. You smile back and wait for her to tell you what she has behind her back. She is silent for a few moments and is biting her lip. You know she is excited about something but nervous too.

"Whatcha got?" you ask her.

"I found what I want to play with tonight," she says and giggles. Then she shows you what she has. It's a swingers magazine and she has it open to a page with a picture of a pretty blonde. You glance at it and see it is an ad for an escort service. You smile back at her.

"You sure this is what you want?" you ask her. You are getting excited at the idea of calling and ordering this girl too.

"Is it OK?" she asks and you laugh and nod. You are both so excited you almost forget to pay for the magazine before you take it. You throw down the money for it and leave the store, excited about the evening ahead.

Amu is so excited she begins masturbating on the way home, taking her finger from her pussy periodically and letting you lick her juices off of them. She has such a sweet pussy that gets even sweeter the more aroused she gets. She tastes like pure honey now and you know she is horny as hell. She cums just before you get home and doesn't bother putting her panties back on before you enter the house.

You run to the phone right away, pull out your credit card and began to dial the number. Amu goes into the bedroom, shedding clothes on the way. She wants to shower and dress sexy before the girl arrives. You talk to a woman with a deep throaty voice and tell her you want to hire an escort for the night, preferably the girl in the ad or her twin sister. The woman laughs and says she will see what she can do about that, but a girl will definitely be there within an hour. She takes your credit card info and you hang up. A few seconds later the phone rings and she confirms your number and address.

Amu emerges from the bedroom about a half hour later all dressed up in a black lace teddy. Her breasts are barely contained by the low bust line and the crotch is tied with little bows and easy to access. You want to jump her right then and there, but you have to wait for the girl to arrive.

There is a knock at the door about ten minutes later and you answer it. A huge guy looms over you and you are immediately worried that you made a mistake, but he tells you he is there to check the place out and make sure you're not psychos. You grudgingly let him in and he looks around. He sees your wife all dolled up and smiles and nods his head. He pats you on the back with one of his huge hands and walks back out the door and whistles to the waiting car.

A girl emerges from the car and comes up past him and he whispers something in her ear and she laughs. She comes in the door and you are amazed to find that she's the girl in the ad! They actually sent that beautiful blonde to you. You were expecting another girl, thinking that one must have been a model, but here she is.

You take care of business first with the guy looking on. She takes your credit card and swipes it through a mobile card machine and processes it. She asks you how long you would like to hire her for and you shrug and say all night. She punches in some numbers and the machine whirrs and sputters and finally approves you. She gives the card back to you and the machine to the guy and he leaves you both alone with her.

"My name is Yaya," she says, introducing herself to you and holding out her hand.

You take her hand and shake it. "I'm Ikuto and this is Amu," you say as Amu walks up and shakes her hand too.

"Well. I guess you two aren't looking for a night on the town huh?" she says with a grin as she looks at Amu. She winks at Amu and Amu blushes in return.

"Would you like something to drink?" you offer.

"No thank you," she says politely. "I'd rather fuck."

The bluntness catches you both off guard and you stand there mouths gaping as she laughs. You guess she figures you are new to this and she gently runs her hands over Amu's arms.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" she asks her. Amu nods back to her and Yaya leans forward and kisses her. So much for introductions.

You all talk for a while, get to know each other a little better. Yaya asks questions about what you are looking for and finds that you hadn't thought that far ahead. You just want to play with her, that is all you are sure of. So Yaya takes the lead and strips off her dress. She is wearing a lacy red bra and sheer red panties underneath. You sit back and watch for a while.

They begin kissing each other passionately, their tongues deep into each other's mouths. Your cock is rock hard just watching that, so you strip your clothes off and begin to slowly stroke your hard cock as they begin touching and feeling each other through the lacy lingerie. It is an incredibly sexy sight, the two bodies starting to intertwine as they kiss, their hands all over each other.

Yaya undoes the tiny bows on Amu's teddy and reveals her pussy, the lips totally shaved and the hair trimmed nicely. She slides her fingers into her and frigs her slowly as they kiss. Yaya tugs on the lace of Amu's teddy and pulls it down so that her breasts pop out. Amu pulls down Yaya's bra straps and her breasts pop free, her pink nipples rock hard. They begin sucking on each other's nipples as Yaya finger fucks Amu harder. You are going crazy, you want to join in.

Yaya slides herself down until her face is buried in your wife's pussy and begins licking her. She is on her knees in front of the couch and her ass is sticking up so nice, you just have to touch. You kneel down behind her and pull her transparent panties down, revealing her shaved pussy. She is so wet you can actually see the juices flowing down her legs. You bend over and slide your tongue into her slit and she moans loudly in approval.

She tastes good, almost as sweet as Amu. You lick her and rub her clit as she eats Amu out. Then you straighten up and slide your hard cock into her. She moans and pushes her ass back onto your cock and flexes her muscles inside her pussy. It feels like a hand stroking you inside her. You began to slide in and out of her and she moans and presses her face harder into Amu's pussy in response.

You are fucking her hard and fast, the force of your thrusts driving her face deep into Amu each time. Her pussy feels so good and the muscles are so tight when she clenches them, you are worried you will cum too fast.

"Cum in her pussy baby," Amu says, seeing you getting closer. You smile at her and she licks her lips and rolls her eyes back in her head. You know she is getting close. So you begin to fuck Yaya as hard and fast as you can. She is moaning loud and the vibrations of her moans travel right through Amu as she licks her pussy. Amu begins to scream and grabs Yaya's hair and grinds her pussy hard against her face as she starts to cum. The sight of your wife cumming sets you off and you pump loads of cum into Yaya's tight pussy.

You both cum hard. You pumped so much cum into Yaya that every thrust makes it squish out of her pussy as you thrust again and again and milk out every drop. When you're done you slide your cock out and Amu grabs Yaya's shoulders and turns her over. She slides down between Yaya's legs and begins to suck your cum out of her, licking and swallowing Yaya's juices and your cum mixed. Yaya starts screaming as Amu's tongue seems to be licking every inch of her pussy at once.

She cums and Amu keeps eating her all the way through her orgasm. You all collapse into a pile after and lie there, caressing each other.

You still have a long night to go with Yaya and many more things to try but Amu's mind is already thinking of the next time. "Ikuto baby," she says to you.

You grunt a reply and look at her.

"Baby, I know what toy I want next," she says and smiles, her cum-covered face lighting up.

"What's that?" you ask.

"That guy who brought Yaya here... Did you see how big his hands were?"

You laugh and hope they don't charge by the foot or you are going to go broke.

The End


End file.
